Its A Shell Of A Town
by CastielLunaWinchester
Summary: Danielle Evans and her family have moved from rainy England to the wonderful New York City. Her and her two brothers, Eric and Charles go exploring on their first night and get a little spooked as they see a sewer lid move, and 4 shadows jump across a building. They soon encounter the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Even their neighbour, April are friends with them. Kinda Leo/OC
1. Chapter 1: A New Home

**Hello guys! I've had this idea in my head for a while now, but i will still continue with my Transformers Fanfic, if this doesnt catch on, and people dont like it i guess i'll just stop it. You can stop delete stories, right?**

**i know, i know...lame story title...i couldnt think of anything better...:/**

**So i was planning on writing a Marvel Avengers story, i was thinking of just writing about a S.H.E.I.L.D agent who could work with the earths mighest heros or something, but then TMNT come to mind, because i was mad on the tv shows when i was younger, and i do watch it when my little sister does now...;) Then i saw an advert for the new movie, and i thought it does look good, i dont know if it is or not...but i would like to watch it. Anyways so i decided to write a TMNT Fanfic, and here are the first chapter, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1: A new home**

Danielle Evans was sat in a yellow taxi, which was driving through the famous New York city, with her parents and her two older brothers; Eric and Charles. Danielle has light green eyes and dark blonde hair, with natural light blonde highlights. Her hair reached halfway down her back, and wavy/straight. She had a normal white coloured skin due to the lack of heat from the Uk, and a few freckles across her nose and cheeks. Danielle stood at around 5,5, she was just at average height for a 16 year old, with a petite figure. Danielle took mostly after her Mother, who was at average heights, and weight, but had a small figure. Her brothers was the complete opposite, they both was tall and largely built, just like their Dad.

Her brother, Charles had light brown hair, and dark green eyes. His skin was little bit more darker than his sister, due to the fact that he went out more than she did. He is currently 18yrs old, and hated the fact that he had to move to the U.S and leave him in England, he was just glad that him and his family didn't have a strong posh british accent, he thought that would be embarrassing. The Evans come from the south west of the Uk, and lived in the country, they had more of a wiltshire accent than anything.

Eric was the oldest of the three, he was nearly 20, but still loved with his family of course. He also had green eyes, but had auburn brown hair, simular to the others. He was whole head taller than his brother, and also largley built. He liked to take advantage of this to his younger siblings. He like to annoy them, but loved them trully, seems they was his siblings.

The Evans had to take a mini bus taxi, for them five, and all their luggage could fit it. Their parents had a rule of max 3 suitcases, which was quite difficult to choose what stuff they didn't use anymore. Most of which they decided to give to charties, or gave they old toys which they kept forever, to children in need of it. Danielle managed to fit, all her clothes and shoes in two large suitcases, and her books and notepads and pen accessories and a few comics that she really didn't want to throw away, and two badly damnaged to give away. She also damaged to squeeze in some of her favourite tv boxsets and movies. They then all had one suitcase for them all to fit their toothbrushes and others needs.

Danielle had her nose stuck into a book, yet again. She was re-reading the Harry Potter series, and she would never not enjoy them. She was currently on the first of the series Harry Potter; and the Sorcerers Stones. She giggled when she was reading the part when the Weasleys twins cast snowballs to continually hit the back of his turban. She always found these bits funny, the twins was one of her favourite characters. She was just going to continue reading when one of her brothers reached over and pulled it from her grasp.

"Come on little sister, you need to stop reading these geeky books anyway?" Eric looked through the pages, attempting to loosing her page.

"Give it back, Eric.." She held out her hand towards him, expecting him to hand it back.

Eric grinned "I think not, how about you have a little friendly conversation with your favourite bro?".

Charles looked away from the window he was looking out of "So that would be me then" He stuck out a tongue to his brother, who was sat the other side of Danielle.

"Why do i have sit in the middle again?" She groaned, reaching across Eric to receive her book.

"Because we are older, simple really Dani" Eric ruffled her hair handing back her book " And now you have lost your page".

Charles rolled his eyes "She'll know the page number or something, Eric".

Eric nodded in agreement "Yeah and the chapter".

"And the chapter name" Charles laughed.

Danielle rolled her eyes, laying the book on her lap "I'm here. I am right here and i can hear you two idiots, and I'm not that obsessed with Harry Potter".

Eric grinned "Come on, what chapter and page number is it?" He asked.

"I'm not a encyclopedia, you know?" She groaned, looking outside the window "Are we nearly there now Mum?" Danielle asked, a little frustrated because of he brothers.

"I don't think its long now Dani" Her Mums voice spoke from the front seat, the seats next to her was stuffed with suitcases that couldn't fit in the back of the taxi. Her Aurburn red hair was cut to her shoulders, and styled around he face "Shouldn't be too long you lot".

Danielle sighed and laid back in her seat, she couldn't take much more of her brothers, and shout at them infront of the taxi driver, whom seemed to be in a happy conversation with her Father. He had lighter dark blonde hair, that was now turner darker and darker, getting brown. He had light blue eyes, and was tall and fairly built.

Eric waved his hand at his brother to get his attention, when Charles looked over Eric grinned and mouth something that looked like 'squash' then pointed to Danielle's head, so she couldn't see them. Grinning Charles nodded in agreement, and on the count of three, Eric and Charles pushed against their sisters side, squashing her like a sandwich.

Danielle yelped as her brothers made a sandwich out of her "Guys! Getting crushed here!" She cried out, pushing against both their faces with her hands "Mum! MUM! I can't take them anymore!" She yelled.

Mrs Evans turned around and slapped the two around their heads "Leave your sister alone!"

"Its not our fault she so little, look at her. You sure shes our sister?" Eric asked.

"Of course i am sure" There Mum, Racheal Evans, rolled her eyes.

"You sure she isn't the Milkmans?" Charles teased.

Danielle gasped and elbowed Charles side "Your such an idiot...alot"

Racheal signed "Were here..thank goodness"

After everyone managed to climb out the car, the taxi driver said he would wait for them all to get their luggage, while they took it up to their rooms. , James Evans, waited with the taxi driver, the boys carried the two heaviest suitcases, while Racheal and Dani carried two smaller ones. The had bought an apartment, with 3 bedrooms, they could get one with four, but it was a little bit too expensive. The boys agreed that they would share a room, mostly because they didn't want Danielle's geeky stuff taking over theirs.

As they all made their way up, Dani bumped into a girl who was waking the other way down the hallway. Danielle quickly stumbled backwards, and was caught by Eric, who was walking behind her. Danielle quickly stood back up and straighten her jumper. She looked up to the person she bumped into. She had short aubrun red hair, that it lighter than her Mums. She had bright blues, and is tall and slim, she was a natural beauty, and Danielle felt quite sorry for crashing into her. Dani looked to her brother behind her, who seemed to be checking the girl out. Danielle cringed, Eric like to hit on anyone with a pretty face. Danielle quickly decided to introduce herself to her before her brother did.

"I am so so sorry. I i wasn't looking where i was going.."

The girl smiled "No no, its fine. Is your family just moving?" she asked nicely.

"Im Danielle Evans" Dani put down one suitcase to shake the girls hand.

"I'm April O'Neil" She smiled "Danielle, cute name. You sound, british? Am i correct?" She asked.

Eric quickly pushed himself next to Danielle "Im Eric Evans, Dani's older brother" He smiled.

April smiled at them both "Do you have any other siblings?" She asked.

"Yeah, we have one more brother. I think he walked off infront with our Mum" Danielle smiled.

"Well its a pleasure to you meet you both, but i gotta go...meet my friends" She nodded. "See you guys around" She waved and walked off down the stairs.

Danielle nodded "Will do, see you!"

Eric waved "Bye.."

Danielle elbowed her brother "Come on numpty"

"What, she's cute"

After what seemed like hours, all their lugagge was placed in the middle of the living area. Racheal and James had got the biggest room that had a queen sized bed, already placed inside. There Mum let the boys pick out of the other two rooms, to which they choose the biggest room. Danielle was a bit annoyed about that, but said that they are sharing, so they needed more room.

Nearly 5'o clock in the evening, they all felt very tired, but Eric wanted to go outside, and explore the neighbour hood area. He pleaded with his Mum and dad to let him go. After a while of begging they agreed that he could go, but he had to take Charles and Danielle with him, so then they could stick together, just incase anything went wrong.

Eric grumbled as they headed outside "Cant believe i have to be with you two..."

Charles nudged him "Hey, im not very fond of you either, but its better we stick together until we know the neighbourhood more"

Danielle nodded in agreement "As soon as we used to this place, you can bugger off, and find some cute girls to annoy, like you always do"

Eric gasped "How could you judge me like that, when i find the right girl, i probably will marry her"

Charles laughed "Dude, your nearly 20...your not gonna marry anyone yet"

"Yeah i know" He laughed.

Danielle looked around, as they walked. The street wasn't exactly tidy, but it wasn't dirty either. The streetlights lit up the street in an orange glow, but there was dark patches when you looked down allies, and building roofs.

Danielle yawned, trailing behind her brothers a little. She paused in her steps, she had heard a rattle noise behind her, like clanging metal. She turned around,, looking into the road, to see a lid of a sewer shake a little, then stop. Danielle's eyes widened, did someone just go down into the sewers? Or did something climb out!? Danielle quickly spun on her heel and ran inbetween her brothers.

Eric chuckled and looked down at his younger sister "Are you okay there Dani?"

"No..i thought i saw something, it was strange.."

Charles laughed at her a little, but Eric tensed, looking around "I don't see anything sis..." He shrugged "Maybe your just tired"

Danielle nodded "Yeah, i thought i saw that sewer lid move" She pointed at the road, just behind them.

Charles stopped and turned walking towards the sewer lid. "These things aren't exactly light, maybe it was just the wind. Or you are tired?" Charles bent down and lifted up the sewer lid, looking down "Wanna go stop professor Snape from stealing the Stone?" He grinned.

Danielle smiled "Well actually it was Prof. Qurriel, but I'll accept the Harry Potter reference"

Eric looked down the sewer "Yeah, how about we go exploring? But wait where's the 3 headed dog...BOO!" He shook Danielle's shoulders.

Danielle jumped, then glared at Eric "Don't do that, and i don't think i wanna go down there...no"

Charles pouted "Come on Dani, its just like reading all your adventure books"

"I'm not a kid, Charles. This so not as dangerous as the books i have read"

Eric furrowed his eyebrows, looking on the roof of the building behind Dani. The moon was just rising behind the building, and you couldn't see anything, unless it passed by the moon. He saw four big figures jump and leap pass it, it look like they had weapons or something, Dani and Charles looked behind them to see a glimpse of the last shadow. Eric quickly pulled his little brother and his sister to their feet "We better...go, yeah"

Danielle blinked a few times rubbing her eyes, she swear the shadows had strange lumps on their backs, maybe they all had the same taste in back packs. They also has something flying behind their heads, a ponytail maybe? Danielle was really un-sure, she only saw a few shadows, and they was really quiet, and moved as fast as cheetahs.

Eric grabbed his sister's arm "Dani lets go, i didn't like the look of that" They both nodded in agreement and ran back to the outside of their building, panting they looked behind them. Eric spoke first "i would say i was seeing things, but you guys saw that, right?"

Danielle and Charles both nodded, and followed their brother upstairs. Eric laughed a little "Okay, if any of you two are thinking of going out tomorrow, I am defiantly going with you"

Charles nodded "Yeah...good idea"

Danielle nodded as well "We should check out that sewer, i kinda want to now"

Eric shook his head "Lets tomorrow, if we would now Mum and Dad would ask why we was out so long"

Danielle agreed and acted as normal as she could, saying she was going to read, and went to unpack. She looked outside her window for a while but saw nothing else, until she got tired and went to sleep.

**Okay done! This was just a short chapter, i will make them longer if anyone likes it.**

**Please review! I want to know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Exploring the Sewers

**Chapter 2: Exploring the Sewers**

**Thanks to Caity17, boyisanimeweirdofreak and Potter-Winchester-Autobot-Hulk for following!**

**Thank you Potter-Winchester-Autobot-Hulk for favouriting!**

**You reviews:**

**ManyGamePlayer: Thank you! I was hoping its a good plot.**

**Potter-Winchester-Autobot-Hulk: Thank you!**

**A/N If there is any Transformer fans out there, you should check out my story Protection, could do with my Fans ;)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Danielle awoke the next morning in her bed, she sat up slowly yawning and strecting her arms. Dragging herself out of her bed, she quickly got up to have a shower before her brothers awoke. She washed her hair and her body before climbing out and wrapping a towel around her. She walked over to bathroom sink and looked into the mirrored cupboard above it. She opened it and found her pink toothbrush neatly placed in the cup with 4 other different coloured toothbrushes. She squeezed the toothpaste onto her toothbrush and lazily brushed her teeth. Danielle jumped as there was a knocking on the door.

"Anyone in here!?" One of her brothers called out to the door.

"Yep i am! You can wait" Danielle spat into the sink and rinsed out her mouth with some water, she found the hairdryer and plugged it in, drying her hair.

"Dani i need to go!" The brother yelled again, knocking n the door louder.

"Need to go what?" She asked, pulling some more wet hair around her shoulders, to then dry that bit.

"I _need_ to use the toilet! Let me in Dani!"

"I'm sorry, i cant hear you over the noise of the hairdryer!" She laughed.

"But I cant hold it anymore!"

Danielle rolled her eyes to herself, walking over to the door, she opened it causing Eric to fall in forwards, standing up and rushing towards the toilet. Danielle quickly picked up her pj's and walking out so her brother can continue with his business. She walked into her room, and found a pair of dark blue skinny jeans her blue Superman t-shirt, she picked up her white converse, that looked like that have seen better days. She slipped them on and walked into the living area, grabbing a hair bobble from the kitchen side, she pulled her hair into a high ponytail, a few stray strands stuck out by the side of her ears, and her bangs hung in small wavy curls down each sides of her face.

She walked over to the fridge, finding a note stuck onto it, it read:

_Kids,_

_Your father and i had to get up quite early to get your your Father new job. His new boss said he would like to see me as well, maybe he has a spare job that i could do, that's good,right?_

_I'm sorry we left without telling you, but we leave Eric in charge seems he is the oldest_

Great...Dani thought

_There is some money left on the kitchen side, go out and enjoys yourselves, yeah? Just don't do anything stupid. Luckily we both do trust you, your all not too stupid ;)_

_Lots of love, Mum and Dad XxXx_

Danielle signed, it was alright going out and all, and getting their parents leaving them money, but leaving _Eric_ in charge..it sound like this day was gonna be fun. She opened the fridge and got some orange juice. She found some bread in the cupboard and made herself some toast. Mum and Dad must have done some shopping before they left, or last night.

Eric mad his way out the bathroom and walked over to his sister "Morning Dani, what's for breakfast?" He asked.

"Make your own, Eric" She rolled her eyes, drinking a sip of her orange juice.

"Fiiiine, but hey, don't get hyper on that stuff"

"Hyper on what?"

"Orange juice"

"Last time i got hyper on orange juice was when i was like 6"

"Oh yes i clearly remember, but i think Charles really regretted giving you..what, 3 cups of it" Eric laughed.

Charles just walked out the his room, his hair all stuck up and messy, yawning he asked "What? What do i regret?"

"Giving Dani orange juice when she was 6" Eric smiled.

Charles made a huff through his nose, and laughed "Oh gosh, yes i remember that..I didn't think she was gonna jump all over my bed then spew up"

Danielle blushed "I really spew...ewww" She looked at the note in her hand "Oh, yeah. Mum and Dad left you this" She shoved it into Eric's chest as she walked past him, and sat down relaxing on the sofa.

Eric smiled, looking on the kitchen table, and pocketing the money "Come on kids, lets have a day out" He grinned.

Charles raised his eyebrows "What you on about, Eric?"

Danielle sat up on he sofa that faced the tv, so she peeked over the back of it. "Mum and Dad has gone out for the day, for Dads job, they have left Eric in charge2 She signed "But also left us some money!" She jumped up and skipped to the two "So where we going first?"

After Eric had a super quick wash and changed into a plain black top and blue jeans, he put on his brown coloured Cat combat boots, then waited for Charles to hurry up. Charles hair was short, and spiked a little, unlike Eric's, his was more longer and styled it self, into a natural mess. Charles had changed into a Pink Floyd tee and black jeans with a pair of blue Vans.

They made there way into the hallway, and Eric turned facing Danielle as he walked backwards. "Wander which room is April's?" Eric grinned at Danielle.

Danielle rolled her eyes "I don't know Eric..Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"How can i do that?" He turned around, walking straight into the simular red haired girl "April..Hi, im really sorry, I didn't even know you was there"

April smiled "It is fine Eric Evans. What did you want to ask?"

Eric cheeks flushed a shade of red "Oh urm, i was just wandering what apartment you live in?"

April glanced at Danielle who rolled her eye, mouthing 25, then pointing at her and her brothers.

April smiled "I live in number 19, right opposite yours Evans" She grinned "See you all around" She waved at Charles then smiled at Danielle, laughing a little, Danielle rolling her eyes and smiling back.

ERic looked at Danielle as they continued walking "She knows where we live. How does she know that!?"

Danielle shrugged "Maybe she's a physic" Danielle smiled to herself, knowing she told April herself just now.

They followed Eric out into the street, and the all walked in a line towards some shops. About 10 minutes Eric stopped outside a Starbucks "This is something very rarely seen in the land of the Uk. Shall we adventure inside"

They all went inside and opened up a menu that was placed on the table that sat on. Dani looked at the menu and decided to order a Caramel Frappucino. She has heard people say how lovely they tasted, but she have never tried it herself. Eric went for an normal Espresso and Charles choose a a Coffee. It all come to the price of $8.39.

"So, light bulb! I have a cunning plan" Eric spoke.

Danielle and Charles both groaned "Your so called 'cunning plans' aren't very good at all" Charles stated, taking a sip of his Coffee.

Danielle quickly nodded in agreement to Charles. Eric rolled his eyes "Come on guys, don't you wanna see what's down the sewers, lets go explore the Chamber of Secrets!"

Charles signed "Dude, I don't think it was anything. We was all tired.."

Danielle gave Charles a 'really' look. "Charley, we all saw them shadows and that sewer lid definitely moved, something quite strong must have moved it. I'm actually quite interested to find out what. Don't you?"

Eric nodded at his sister "Exactly, and there was definitely four figures, we might have the call S.H.I.E.L.D"

Charles tilted his head "You don't even know what that stands for?"

Danielle immediately spoke up "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division" She smiled at the two.

Charles and Eric stared at their sister in awe "You like a walking encyclopedia of weirdness" Eric laughed.

Charles and Danielle joined in laughing while they finished their coffee's.

After loads of begging and pleading Charles agreed that he would join them on an adventure..into sewers, very sanitary. They made their way back to the street they wandered down last night. They stopped recognizing the building the moon was behind, and the shadows they saw. They all three turned their heads to the sewer hole in the middle of the road. The road didn't seem to be used, and most of the surrounding buildings were abandoned. Eric lifted the lid with the help of his brother.

"Okay, I'll go first. The Dani, then you Charles" Eric nodded at the them both, and started to climb down the ladders than went down deep into the sewers below. "Alright Dani! Your up...or down!"

Dani signed and started climbing down the ladders, she kept climbing, and already regretted it. The sewers did smell a little bit but it wasn't that bad. Why did she wear her white converse today? As she went to to step down once more, the bars of the ladder stopped, she looked down, the bottom of the sewer was still a few meters away.

"Just jump!" Eric called to her.

Danielle shook her head "No...nonon i can't jump, i just can't"

Eric rolled his eyes, walking under her and reaching up putting his hands around her waist and easily lifting her to the ground "Wuss..can't even jump" A few minutes later Charles made his way down, the little light that made it way through the sewer. Charles jumped to the ground and groaned "Ew...smells bad"

Eric pulled a duffle bag off his back, that Dani didn't even notice before. He pulled out 3 flashlights and handed one to Dani and Charles, he then pulled out a baseball bat for himself. Dani raised an eyebrow at Eric "What? I might need to protect myself"

"And what about us?" Charles asked.

"I can protect you..Kidding here you go Charles" He tossed him another baseball bat. Charles catched it grinning.

Danielle put her hand on her hip "Helllooo?" She asked.

Eric nodded "Oh right" He throw her a base ball "Sorry sis, don't trust you with a bat anymore"

"Come on, you deserved that hit in the privates...you was 10 and annoying, and i had a baseball bat" She shrugged.

They all followed Eric down the sewers, Danielle in the middle and Charles at the back of the line. They didn't find anything for atleast half hour, trudging deeper and deeper into the sewers, turning corners and Eric didn't want to admit that he may be a little bit lost. Dani started moaning "Eric...we was obviously wrong, there is nothing here" She kept throwing and catching the ball in mid air. Charles was slowly following them behind, dragging the baseball bat behind him "We have been walking for hours"

Eric signed "Half hour actually..aaand we have reached a dead end" Eric stopped and leaned against the wall, fiddling with the bat. Charles stood next to him, taking a rest. Danielle signed, she had to admit she was a little disappointed not to find anything. She shone her torch down the sewers, she tilted her head when she heard movement Her eyes widened at what she saw, she let out a scream.

Eric and Charles quickly looked what was a lit the other of her torch. They both signed "Dani..its a rat" Eric laughed.

"Exactly!" She leaned behind Charles.

"Want us to hit it with our bat or something?" Eric offered.

"No don't do that! That's harsh Eric" She let out a sign as it turned around and run off. Eric decided that they all should take a rest before they headed back. Danielle agreed and leant back against the wall, tossing her baseball up and catching it everytime " 55, 56, 57, 58,59..2 She tossed it up one more time and frowned when she didn't catch it, she waited to her the _bong_ on the floor to see where it landed, but she didn't, maybe it got stuck up.

She shone her flashlight up and froze, what she saw was very un-expected. It was worst than a rat...worse than 10 rats! What she saw was a overgrown green turtle! Its was human size, and it stood like one, or clung on the ceiling of a sewer like one. it had an orange material around its head, wrists and ankles. It had a belt around its waist with some sort of weapon tuck oh its back...wait shell. They looked liked Num-Chucks, Danielle looked into his eyes, it had a goofy grin on its face, and held her baseball in its palm. Dani breathing started to get faster and faster until she let out a long..loud scream!

Eric and Charles quickly looked up and their eyes grew wide, pulling their sister behind them protectively they held up their bats. The Overgrown Turtle jumped down and throw the ball back to Dani "Jeez...you didn't have to scream"

The three eyes widened and they all started to panic "You can talk!?" They all yelled in unison.

The Overgrown Turtle facepalmed himself "Well duh! What did you expect me to do, bark?"

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please please review! With cherrys on top? ;)**

**See ya soon**

**~CastielLunaWinchester**


	3. The Teeange Mutant Ninja Turtles

**Thanks to Lead Owl, The Rwby Turtle, Caity17 and whyiseverythingtaken for favouriting!**

**Thanks to The Rwby Turtle and whyiseverythingtaken for following**

Reviews:

**ManyGamePlayer: Thank you! Heres another chapter!**

**hitgirlgomez: Thank you so much!**

**Mikey's Girl (Guest): Thanks! Here is chapter 3!**

**Guest: That actually sounds like a good idea thanks! When i have more time on my hands, i now know what to write!**

UPDATED CHAPTER

Disclaimer:

Me: *Grins evily* Muhaha, today the world will think that I own TMNT!

Leo: *Raises eyebrow* What are you doing?

Me: *Quickly closes Laptop* Noooothing

Leo: Your not gonna own us. You know that right? Maaaybe you can own Shredder... naaah

Me: One day! One day Leonardo...Di Caprio

Leo: I am not Leonardo Di Caprio. How many times have i said, I didn't play Jack in Titanic.

Me: Whatever...I will own the rights of TMNT...one day.. *Slowly and dramatically walks away*

Leo: *Signs* CastielLunaWinchester doesn't own TMNT and NEVER will, however much she tries.

**Chapter 3: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**

The three Evans stared at the Overgrown Turtle, it was speaking to them! It spoke to them with a sense of humor. Eric held his baseball bat at his side, gripping it tighter. He looked over to his younger siblings, Charles was also gripping his bat, holding it slightly behind his head. Eric looked towards his sister, she was staring at the Overgrown Turtle, she wasn't sure what to do. Eric wasn't sure if it was going to attack or not, it wasn't attacking them. Eric's eyes moved towards the Turtles belt. It had a weapon in it, Eric recognized them as a pair of Nunchucks. Eric winced to himself, imagining having that hit to your head.

Eric stood one step infront of his brother and sister. He held his bat in an armed position "Drop your weapon..you Overgrown Turtle! I'm warning you..."

The Overgrown Turtle tilted its head "My weapon is in my belt, I'm not gonna use it" The Overgrown Turtle replied.

"Drop it! NOW!" Eric yelled, stepping closer to Overgrown Turtle "I'll use this.." He threatened.

Danielle shook her head "Eric...Eric please, just don't. Come back here..."

Charles looked at his sister than walked up to his brother side, Dani soon followed. Eric glared at them two "Go back!" He whispered a yell at the two.

Charles raised an eyebrow at his brother "I don't think so"

Danielle nodded "Yeah, what if it kicks your ass" She whispered.

The Turtle tilted his head as the 3 teens whispered angrily at each other, he couldn't quite hear what they was saying, but he thought they might be planning an attack. Well the tall brown haired one did threaten him. He usually don't harm random kids who wander around their sewers, but they didn't seem like evil genius' either. The Turtle frowned as the two young males infront of him, tightening there grasp on there baseball bats and glaring at him.

"You know, I could easily beat all 3 of you. A Baseball bat, pUlease" He grinned, teasingly swinging his pair of NunChucks infront of him, showing off a little.

Eric looked to his siblings, shrugging then looking back forward. He blinked as the Turtle was gone? There was nothing there, just the blackness of the Sewer, with a tiny bit of light shining through. He held up his bat and slowly walked forward. He feared that the Overgrown Turtle could be hiding just in the shadows, readying itself to attack. He stepped further away from his siblings, until he disappeared into the darkness.

Danielle and Charles looked to eachother, then back into the darkness. They both bit their lip, worried for their brother who hasn't made any noise, or returned yet. Everything was queit, really quiet. Until there was sudden yell:

"ARGH! HEEYY!"

Eric quickly come running back to the the two "He stole it! My bat..."

Danielle couldn't help but giggle a little as her brother looked so offended because the Overgrown Turtle stole his baseball bat.

Charles glared at Danielle "What are you laughing at? That thing just stole Eric's baseball bat! I don't think you realise that it has NunChucks! Nunchucks! That's like, ninja weapons, they seriously hurt Dani!" Charles suddenly outburst.

A quiet laugh could be heard above them, as the Overgrown Turtle with the orange coloured headband was grinning at them. The three screamed again and quickly backed away from being underneath the Turtle.

He chuckled jumping down "That's called stealth mode. And I'm a he, not an it"

A voiced could be heard from behind them, well it sounded more than one.

"Mikey! Where are you!?"

"His probably stealing pizza again"

"Well actually, he probably isn't Raph. If he was stealing pizza, then he would be back right now and mostly sharing-ish with us"

The Overgrown Turtle eyes widened, he quickly hid the baseball bat behind him as he could hear the voices that belonged to his brothers.

The Evans shifted eye's shifted to look behind them. Three more overgrown...nearly six foot green turtles walked out of the darkness and all stopped suddenly when their eyes layed upon he Evan's. Danielle's breathing starting to quicken. The first turtle jumped down next them, shrugging at the three turtles as the glared at him. The Orange headband one was a lot smaller than the others, and looked the youngest maybe. The tallest of the three had a purple headband, he was really tall and lanky, must have been at least 6 foot. He also had a long stick on his back-shell, also known as Bo Staff, he walked slowly forward towards them, glaring at the orange band Turtle. The one stood next to him, had a blue headband, he was the second tallest, he looked around 6 foot aswell?. He was glaring at the turtle with the orange band, then grabbed the red headband one, pulling him back a little. On the back of his giant shell he had a pair of slim sword like weapons, also known as Katana, twin Katana's the weapon to show Leadership. There was one more turtle, he was shorter than Purple and Blue, but taller than Orange. He wore a Red headband around his head. He was around 5...6 feet. He had a pitchfork type of weapon on him, also known as a twin Sai's, he looked the most furious at Orange. All the Turtles had white and greenish bandages around there three fingered hands and ankles. The all had brown pads on their elbows and knees for protection.

The Evan's all looked terrified, Eric was maybe near 6 foot tall, Charles around 5'8 while Danielle at 5'6. These Overgrown Talking Turtles were quite huge and scary looking! Eric grimaced as the Red Headband turtle looked to the Orange.

"What are they doing down here? Mikey!" He turned to the Orange One. "What was you doing!?" He half yelled angrily at him "Are they part of the Foot Clan?"

The Orange one shook his head "Of course there not Raph" He punched the Red one's shoulder "I found them"

"You..what?" the Blue one frowned. The three turtles looked at the Orange one, then all three turned to the Evan's.

Eric and Charles tensed, Danielle clutched the baseball in her hands. Watching the 4 overgrown giant turtle's with dangerous looking weapons. The Red one pushed away the Blue saying something about "The Foot Clan" Stomping his way over to the three. Charles quickly pushed past Eric, his baseball bat held high, he ran up to the Red headband one and swung as hard as he could, aiming straight at the giant turtle.

The turtle seemed to roll his eyes, putting out his 3 fingered hand really fast and easily catching the bat, swinging it around, causing Charles to go flying to the left, and hitting the wall.

Danielle covered her mouth and gasped, looking at awe at her brother, whom layed on the floor clutching his side moaning. The Blue one growled "Not Foot Rapheal. The Foot are trained a lot more, but that was just amateur defense, now leave off."

The Red one 'Raph' said to the Blue "Hey, that was self defense. He ran at me with a weapon" He held the baseball bat infront of him, showing the blue one.

"I'll show you 'amateur defense' " Eric ran past to Dani, to the Red one and tried to retrieve the baseball bat, but ended up, un-harmed on the floor beside Charles.

"What, I didn't harm him" The Red on defended himself "Lets hit it before they realise were not their imaginations"

The Purple one spoke up "Urm Raph, there's an angry looking female behind you" He said, a small gap in his teeth was clearing shown.

Danielle tighten her grasp on the baseball "Hey! Redband dude! That was my brother's you just threw!" She aimed and threw the ball at the Red ones head while he was looking at the other Turtles. It bounced off his head and hit the ceiling off the sewer and then bounce off the floor, rolling off somewhere. 'Raph' turned around, facing Danielle he looked quite angry "Hey that hurt!" He was held back from the 3 other the turtles, who after a while calmed him down.

Danielle ran over to her to brother's who slowly sat up, clutching there ribs a little "Guys...you guys okay?" She quickly asked. They both sat up slowly and nodded at their sister.

The Purple one walked over to the three human teens, he knelt down beside the girl. "I'm sure their fine. Sorry about my brother, his kinda like that"

Danielle looked to the turtle who spoke to her, she then smiled at him a little "I noticed..How can you be sure their okay? What if they broke their ribs or something!"

The turtle chuckled "Don't worry, my brother was just teasing your friends, if he actually wanted to harm them, it would be more than a few broken ribs" He pulled down a pair of weird looking goggles over his head, than looked over at Charles and Eric, then scanned them over a few times with his goggles "They are fine, I assure you..erm?"

"Danielle" She answered him "I'm Danielle Evans, and these two are actually my brothers, Professor X and Magneto"

"I'm Donatello. Wait your brothers are from X-Men?" Donatello tilted his head at her.

Danielle laughed a bit "They both haven't got that joke for years, they know of the X-Men movies, but never got it"

The three other turtles made there way over, helping Charles and Eric to there feet. The turtle with the red headband look at the one with the blue, than looked at the the two boys "Hey..er sorry. About that, I was being cocky I guess"

Eric shook his head "No problem. Urm next time, don't aim for nearby walls. It tends to hurt"

Charles nodded in agreement "I like your style though..Red Headband Turtle"

Donatello laughed "We do have names, you know? I'm Donatello, Professor X"

The red one nodded "Rapheal."

The orange one smiled and waved "I'm Michelangelo. Or Mikey for short" He grinned, then tilted his head at Charles "Or you could call me Dr. Prankinstein! The MikeyNator! The best turtle ther-" He was cut of by a slap to the back of his head from Rapheal.

The blue one nodded at the three "Leonardo, I'm the oldest of us" He smiled "And your?"

Donatello introduced Danielle to his brothers "This is Danielle, and her brothers Professor X and Magneto"

Rapheal Leonardo and Michelangelo all said in unison "Charles and Eric?"

Eric shook his head in annoyance "How did you tell are names from that? Professor X's real name is Xaiver? Charles Xaiver..." He trailed of sheepishly.

Charles all of sudden started to laugh "OH! I get it now!"

Michelangelo facepalmed "How long has that took you exactly?"

Danielle shrugged "A long time..okay, may I ask. In no offense, what are you guys?"

Rapheal signed "At least she didn't call us 'freaks' or 'it'. Urm thanks Danielle"

Leonardo nodded at her "We are Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" He grinned.

"Mutants? That's a little harsh on yourselves" Eric looked at them all.

Donatello shook his head "Well its er kinda the truth, its not harsh at all"

Danielle nodded "So that's how your so...so.."

"...huge?" Rapheal said.

"...Handsome?" Michelangelo finished for her.

"Awesome skilled ninja's?" Leonardo laughed.

Danielle smiled at them all "All of the above" She laughed.

"How long have you been...where...Do you live here?" Charles asked.

Rapheal signed "His freaked out...Great!"

Danielle glared at her brother then looked kindly at the toughest turtle "I don't think your freaks, your basically human"

"Except that were Turtles! Plus it has been proven, we are more powerful and intelligent! But thanks anyway" Donatello spoke.

Leonardo signed and looked around " Look your not suppose to know who we are. We not suppose to make contact with humans, it wouldn't be good for us and humans. Maybe its best, if you guys forget this ever happened, yeah?"

Eric heard what Leonardo was saying "You mean, you guys are a secret, and no one knows of you?"

Rapheal nodded "Yes, and if you tell anyone about us, we know where you live"

Charles knitted his eyebrows together "How could you possibly know where we live?"

Rapheal hit the shoulder of Donatello "Donnie?" He gestured to the humans. Donatello seem to be scanning through his goggles without looking at them much. "There appear to live here in New York, in apartment 25 of...oh the same apartment as April"

Danielle spoke up "April..O'Neil?"

Eric grinned to himself "She's not a bad looking girl, how do you guys know of her?"

Donatello tensed a little as the human boy commented on April "Urm shes a close friend, the point is that tell anybody about this..." He looked at Rapheal who punched his three fingered hand into the other.

Eric, Charles and Danielle nodded, understanding what they meant. "We won't tell a soul" Eric said.

"We'll be off now" Leonardo smiled at them, but give them a stern look, hoping they wouldn't tell anyone. The brother nodded at Leo then walked away from Dani Eric and Charles, walking to there's leaders side.

Eric looked a little surprised "I thought you was brothers? How...Why'd they listen to you, Leonardo?"

Leo smiled "We are brothers, I am the leader. Our Sensei presented me as leader seems I'm the oldest, that is why i have twin Katana's" He grinned showing his weapons to them.

Eric looked to his siblings "Hey, I'm the oldest. You should follow me, yeah?" Eric got a pair of glares from Charles and Dani. He looked back at the turtles who had disappeared.

Danielle frowned as she had so many questions she wanted to ask them. She looked down at her feet and then back up. Eric and Charles looked around them for there duffle bag and flashlights.

Dani stayed put where she was, looking back into the darkness of where the turtles was stood she saw one of the turtles appear back to her. He wore the blue headband around his head, Leo. He walked up to Danielle and leaned down a little to whisper something to her "Hey, don't tell your brothers, they probably won't let you. We can met you outside yours tonight" Dani raised an eyebrow at Leonardo "I mean, well wouldn't you wanna see me and the guys in action. I know i shouldn't, but hardly anyone who would see Raph wouldn't call him a freak, or throw a ball at him" He laughed "You in?"

Danielle looked behind her at her brothers then back to Leo and nodded "Yeah...Yeah!" She smiled excitedly "I would love to! No brothers, my brothers anyway"

"I'm sure we could teach you how to use self defense, your brothers could do with some training in time"  
Danielle laughed as he said that "You mean, Ninja skills..yes!" She whispered excitedly so her brother's couldn't hear her.  
Leo smiled and nodded "Remember, not a soul. Don't say anything" He quickly walked away, back to his brothers before Dani's brother realised he was even there.

*~Turtles~*

Mikey looked at Leo as he returned to them "She up for it?" Leonardo nodded in return.

Rapheal smiled, then pushed Donnie's shoulder "That Eric seems to have a thing for April" He teased, Donatello blushed a little.

Mickey laughed then looked at Leo "I call dibs on her!" He got a glare from his brothers "Or not...I bet she called dibs on me, yeah?" He shrugged as they all shock their heads at him. He quickly balanced himself as he nearly tripped on something under his foot, looking down he saw a baseball. He smiled a picked it up in his palm, turning around he shouted "DANI! THINK FAST!" He then threw the ball as hard as he could, and joined his brother's riding their scooter and skateboards down the sewers to their home, and Master Splinter.

*~Danielle~*

Danielle had a goofy smile on her face as Leonardo left, she really really wanted to go see these turtles again, they all had own humor and personalities. It was a little bit strange, she had to admit, but she couldn't help but grin stupidly, her brothers gave her a weird look as they started to walk on and find their way back home, before there parents did.

Danielle shook her head and quickly followed them, trying to look as though a turtle didn't just invite her to ninja training! How cool is that? He thoughts was broken as she heard Michelangelo's voice echoed down the sewer, she quickly readied herself for whatever she had to 'think fast' at. She quickly caught her baseball and picked it up. Danielle starting laughing and pocketed the baseball before jogging to her brothers side.

**Thank you so much for reading, sorry if it took a while, did it?**

**Please please please review! I love to read them! free pizza to anyone who does! *winkwinknudgenudge* 3 reviews for next chapter? *Offers pizza***

CastielLunaWinchester


	4. Chapter 4: Those Teenage Brothers

**Chapter 4: Those Teenage Brothers**

**Thanks to antaurilover685 for favouriting!**

**REVIEWS:**

**ManyGamePlayer: Thank you for reviewing! Heres the next!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *grumbles, typing away on laptop***

**Mikey: *Raises eyebrows at me* What are you up to?**

**Me: Writing FanFic, inbetween my interent running out for the rest of the month and part of November.**

**Mikey: Oh..Whats Fanfic?**

**Me: Fans writing stories of things their intrested in.**

**Mikey: Sooo, what you intreseted in?**

**Me: *Lies* I am writing a Harry Potter FanFic...**

**Mikey: *grabs laptop* Coool you're writing about me! That means your intrested in me!**

**Me: No! Its about all of you actually. Don't tell the others! I dont want you reading it!**

**Mikey: *grins evilily* Okay, but you have to get me free pizza for a month *Holds out hand* Deal?**

**Me: *signs* Deal. **

**Mikey: Remember to add that you don't own us!**

**Me: darnit, i thought you would forget about that..*Sign*I CastielLunaWinchester does not own TMNT**

**Mikey: Cool. Now uh, wheres my pizza?**

**Chapter 4: **

Danielle crossed her arms, standing outside the bathroom door. Eric was currently hogging the bathroom while herself and Charles was waiting to have their own shower after smelling like a sewer still. Their parents was still out, God knows where. Danielle looked down at her Superman tee. _Dang it _She thought _Ruined a perfectly good Top, to explore sewers..Wait? What time was i meeting Leonardo and the others tonight.. _Danielle was pulled from her thoughts when the door swung open, and a clean looking Eric walked out. Danielle quickly rushed in before Charles did. Her clean clothes was in her arms. She laid them on the floor, stripping of her current clothes and leaping in the shower. Danielle changed into a pair of blue high waisted jeans and her Star Wars T-shirt which simply had the Star Wars logo, and a black tee, tucking it into her jeans. She looked down at her Converse and signed, they was already a little bit worn, but now they was completly ruined. Danielle picked up her shoes and other clothes, walking out of the bathroom and shoving her clothes in the washing mashine, along with Eric's who already put his dirty clothes in aswell.

Danielle went into her bedroom, walking to her drawer and remembering where she packed her socks. Slipping on a pair she randomly picked out, and walked out into the living area, joining Eric on the couch.

Eric let out a long sigh and turned his head to his little sister "Okay. Few things?"

Danielle made a 'Hmm?' noise, turning away from the T.v and looking to her brother.

Eric signed yet again "Okay, first of all, defianatly not telling our parents about this. They will think were on something" Danielle nodded, knowing there was more to what he was going to say. "Secondly, promise me that you would never ever go back to the sewers or meet those turtles again."

Danielle pursed her lips a little and then nodded "Of course not, Why would i?" Danielle lied a little, of course she wanted to go back out there. Probably not the sewer part, but seeing the turtles again, they was all so awesome.

Eric raised his eyebrow "You sure Dani? I know you, you would go out and explore more and do the exact oppisite that i would do"

Danielle let out a laugh "Eric please. If it was people maybe, Don't you remember? Those turtles creeped me out, no way I'm going back to the sewers"

Eric nodded "Yeah your right. If you ever go out, stay away from that street aswell"

Danielle rolled her eyes "Yeah sure. Whatever Daaad" Danielle pushed her brothers shoulder playfully than stood and streched her legs "I'm guessing your hungry by now?"

Charles voice was heard as he walked around the corner "OH Dani! I'm straving! Thanks for offering to cook something" He ruffled her hair and sat down next to Eric, grinning up to is sister.

Dani grunted "Of course, I'm the only one who can cook anyway. You two would probaly burn water" She stated and spun on her heel, heading to the kitchen, while her brother turned on the T.v.

Danielle ended up making a pizza from scratch. She rolled out the pizza dough and shaped it into a circle. Finding a tube of tomato paste she squited it on and spread it across the pizza shaped dough. She then found a pepperoni and slice it up, plaicing it on the pizza. Sprinkling on some cheese and ham slices she placed it in the oven, and joined her brothers on the sofa, while the pizza cooked.

"Mmm smells good, what you cooking?" Eric asked his sister.

"Maaaybe a pizza. Depends"

"Dani, your pizza is like the best, I mean Domions is okay..but i love you pizza! You should make your own resturant. Dani's Pizza! Or something-I don't know..."

Danielle laughed "Thanks Charles, but my pizza is not _that_ great. If i do say so myself, i love my cooking aswell, but a resturant, seriously"

"I am being serious" Charles nudged her side. "The world is waiting for years to come, when Dani's Pizza will be open!"

"Whatever Charles, why don't you learn to cook yourself, and open your own restrant. In years to come" Danielle stuck out her tongue.

"I can cook, easily"

"Prove it then, tonight you can cook super, unless Mum and Dad are home by then"

"Chanellged acctecpted!"

"Would you two shut up!" Eric yelled, as he was trying to watch T.V

Charles and Danielle both stuck out there tongues at their older brother before bursting into giggles.

About half an hour later, Danielle had the served her pizza to herself and her brothers. Danielle having a couple slices while her greedy brothers helped themselvs to the rest, after about two hours after that, eveyone was just lounging around feeling that horrible moment of boredem. Danielle was making her way to her room, to finish fully un-packing her last few things. She heard Charles mention about making some supper, already! They only just ate 2hrs ago. She shrugged and flopped down onto her bed, face first. She groaned and sat up rubbing her nose, kneeling down and looking at her pillows, she grinned to herself and pushed herself forward and dived into her pillows, she laughed to herself and curled up cuddling her pillows and duvet. She heard a yell and a loud knocking on her bedroom window, the oppisite side of her bed. Danille screamed not expecting the sudden yelling, and she jumped falling of the side of her bed. She slowly peeked up from the side of her duvet, looking to the her bedroom window. She was quite shooked to see two of the turtles looking through her window.

"What the-hell?" Danielle quickly ran to her window and un-done the clip and slided it up. In the light she could see a red and orange mask. "Ralpheal...Mikey?" She raised her eyebrows, hoping she got their names correct. "What-What are you guys doing here?"

Michealango grinned "Leo sent us! Well actually, he and Donny are waiting on the roof! Oh my gosh, I can't belive Leo is letting you hang out with us, I mean Leo hardly lets _any _human even get one glance at us-"

Rapheal quickly placed his three-fingered hand over Mikeys face "Shut up Mikey!" He then looked at Danielle "Look, not that I am agaisnt this, it would be nice to have some human company, but we usually don't hang out with humans...and- well what I mean is. Leo must like you" Ralph punched Danielle on the shoulder playfully, but harder than he was ment to.

Danielle smiled a little rubbing her arm "Well, I am honured, I mean-I really wanna see you guys train, I have so many questions! Like where do you live..and-" She stopped talking when she heard Charles and Eric running down the hallway "Keep quiet!" She quickly shoved them back a little, seems they was practally hanging through her window. She shut her window and drawed the curtians, quickly jumping on her bed in a matter of seconds, just as her door flung open and her brothers burst in.

"We heard you scream!?"

"What happened?"

Danielle tried to look as casual as usuall "Oh- I just fell of my bed, thats all. Bye bye" She waved at them.

Eric raised his eyebrow "So you just, fell? Surely something made you jump"

"Oh. Yes of course, I thought i saw Lord Voldemort-by the ...window..." She made a fake laugh "How funny is that!"

Charles nodded and slowly walked over to the window, opening the curtains and gasped. Danielle gulped a little, waiting for Charles to go all headless chicken, but instead he laughed and turned on his heal "Theres no Voldemort out there, Dani. Jeez its like when you was very young again and we had to cheak for Beetlejuice under your bed because we said 'Beetlejuice' three times"

Danielle growled "Don't say it again! And that was enterially your fault for making me think he was real" She let out a small sign of relief, but tried to look upest with Charles.

Eric shook his head "So you fell out of bed because of You-Know-Who? Theres one to tell the kids" He went and stood next to Charles, both their backs to her window.

Danielle shrugged "I wasn't expecting him- Guys! Stop laughing!" She smiled then widened her eyes as she saw an upside down Mikey wave at her and laugh a little Eric was just gonna turn around when Danielle yelled out "The page number!"

"What?" Both brothers said in unsion, now complete attention on her.

"The page number when Proffessor Qurriel had snowballs to constanally follow him around all day and hit the back of his turban, because of the Weasley twins. I just remeberd it" Eric and Charles stood arms crossed, waiting for her "Well it is of course, Book 1; Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, or Sorcers stone. Chapter 12; The Mirror of Erised. Page 208. Oh! Line like 5...or 6, I don't know, top of the chapter anyway"

The brothers looked at their sister weirdly "You nerd!" Eric laughed ruffilng his sister's hair and heading out her room, Charles soon following. Danielle quickly ran to her window after shutting her bedrom door. She opened her window and glared at Mikey "What you doing!? I told you to keep queit!"

Mikey shrugged still hanging upside down "I couldn't resist! Plus your face was pricelless!" He grinned. Danielle couldn't help but smile, she had to admit it. Mikey was cute, for a turtle he was quite adorable. Mikey saw her smile and leaned froward, kissing her on her cheek "I'm just your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man!" He grinned as Danielle blushed a little then smiled.

"How dare you be Spider-Man, well okay, you in New York, but atleast you didn't do the full on Spider-Man/MJ kiss" Danielle rolled her eyes.

Mikey winked "Maybe next time, baby!"

Danielle rolled her eyes, this turtle was so flirty. All of a sudden, Mikey pulled her out her window and started walking up the fire escape. "Wait! I atleast need some shoes!" Mikey placed her on the steps and went through her bedroom window, looking around for some shoes. Danielle just hoped that her brothers would not walk in at this very moment. Mikey returned with her black combat boots. Danielle quickly slipped them on and followed Michelango up the fire escape to the roof.

Danielle signed a little, she was going to see the turtles...Again! It was so exciting and scary at the same time. Plus she was going against Eric's orders, only why she should she listen to Eric anyway? Adventures are fun! Bilbo Baggins has proved that, okay he nearly died ...a lot, but Danielle pushed that part away from her mind.

She followed Mikey to the top of the building, all the way up the fire escape to the very top. Michealango then grinned at Danielle before flipping and disappearing over the top of the building. Danielle let a small sign escape her lips. She was quiet scared, she had to admit. She haven't properly meet them all yet, what if they didn't like her? What if this was a trick and they was gonna kindap her? Danielle cursed herself for thinking stuipidly. Of course they wasn't going to harm her, they would have did that eairler otherwise.

Danielle closed her eyes and exhaled. She then opened her eyes and slowly climbed another step of the ladder, her head and eyes was now just peering over the building. She smiled a little seeing the four overgrown mutanted turtles. One with the blue mask, Leonardo, he stood with and moved a little with grace, and a leader. The other, tallest and biggest, wore a red mask, Rapheal. He did stand with less grace that Leo, he defiantly had power and strength. Danielle looked to the next, Donnatello. He was taller than Leo and Rapheal but not as muscular, he was tough looking and Danielle would'nt wanna try and pick a fight with him, he had intelligence though. Last of course she looked up to see Mikey smiling down at her with his hand out for her. Danielle put her hand in his and he pulled her up with ease, up onto her feet and standing infront of the other three turtles, still in Mikey's arms.

Danielle pushed her way out of Mikey's arms, and smiled at the three turtles who stood before her. She nodded and gave them a little bow "Leonardo. Rapheal. Donnatella" She nodded a greeting at them each, which they also returned.

Behind her Michealango was giggling slightly, it sounded like he was fangirling "Oh my god! I can't beleive Leo is letting you hang with us!"

Leo rolled his eyes a little "Its not like I don't let anyone hang with us, its just I can't trust most people. You don't know who could go tell anyone about us"

"No offence" Rapheal looked at Danielle then back to his leader "But how can you trust her instead?"

Leo looked at Danielle then back to Rapheal "Because Raph, I am sure anyone else would have ran off screaming. She didn't, and she didn't even attempt anyharm to us all, most would shot first and ask questions later"

"That sounds like my brothers..." Danielle signed "I'm so sorry they both tried to hurt you! I think they was mostly scared...and trying to protect me"

Leo smiled at her "Do not worry, Danielle. I know what they was thinking"

"Yeah, that were some kind of freaky mutant freaks" Rapheal finished for Leo.

Danielle signed "I'm sure they didn't think that. I defiantly did not think that. it did not even cross my mind when i saw you"

Mikey laughed "You looked a little freaked out when your baseball didn't return to you and you spotted me with it instead"

Danielle smiled a little "Well yeh, I was a little bit scared at first, but then I realised you had a sense of humor, not like a alien from outer space who wants to domainte all life form or whatever.."

"Hey! Were not like Decepticons" Mikey pushed her shoulder gently, but caused Danielle to nearly trip over her own feet.

"I guess you guys don't know your own strenght, huh?" She spoke.

Donny finally spoke up "We do know our strenght. I'm 100% sure were just stronger than normal human strenght"

Danielle laughed queitly "That sounds about right, yeah" She thought for a moment "Woah-wait. Back up. Michelango...H-how do you know what Decepticons are?"

Leo starting laughing "We don't just sit around in the sewers doing nothing all day"

Donnatello nodded "Yeah, we have seen a good range of movies in our time, and Transformers is one of Mikeys favourites"

Mikey quickly nodded "YUP! We are like the Autobots. Leo is definatly Optimus Prime, Donny is...erm Ratchet, I am so Bumblebee and Rapheal..urm Ironhide?"

"Hey Mikey, Im no english robot" Ralph growled.

Danielle smiled "There is more Autobots than them four, they just the main movies characters, I mean yeah there awesome but...Oh my gosh, Sideswipe and Sunny!"

Leo rolled his eyes "Whatever. Just please do not go all weird and scream...Mikey does that way too much"

"Mikey fangirls?" Danielle laughed "That is so weird"

Rapheal shook his head and pushed Michealango "My brother _is_ so weird...all the damn time"

Leo turned and looked at Danielle "So I know you was gonna watch us train or whatever, but wanna see our place"

Danielle nodded slowly "Yeah..." She whispered "Yes! Yes of course I would!"

**Mikey: Wow that chapter took you ages, its not even that long**

**Me: Sssh Mikey! I have been a tad preoccipied. Okay?**

**MIkey: Yeah, yeah whatever. Can i say one thing?**

**Me:fiiiiiine**

**Mikey: Thanks for reading and please review! It really helps Charlotte here to write**

**Me: How did you know that...?**

**Mikey: I dont know *looks at all you* Have any questions about wonderful me, just ask! I can answer...if she lets me *glares at me***

**~CastielLunaWinchester**


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret Lab

**Chapter 5: The Secret Lab**

**Heres the next chapter!**

**Thank you Fandom Jumping Expert, ackpanda and Mai's shardstyle for following!**

**Reviews:**

**ManyGamePlayer: Heres the next! And thank you! I couldn't resist adding something about Transformers, Its just so good! Yes, Transformer and TMNT are also my favourites, alongside the Marvel world :P**

**I-Am-I-Huntress: Thank you for reading! And oh gosh, yes. I have re-read my stories after posting them and realised how stupid I was to not prof-read them abdfudsfbSJ. I am defiantly going to now. Thank for taking time to read, and i love your story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *Ninjas into Turtle kitchen* Where is the pizza!**

**Rapheal: *Walks into kitchen and sneaks up behind Me* BOO!**

**Me: *screams!* What the hell are you doing, Raph!?**

**Rapheal: *Laughing* Scaring you. What are you doing? In our fridge?**

**Me: Oh...yeah, i kinda owe Mikey some pizza for something.**

**Rapheal: Ooo what do you owe him for?**

**Me: He said he wouldn't tell you guys about my FanFic if I gave him free piz- Darnit!**

**Rapheal: Your-your writing FanFic! Hahahaha**

**Me: *signs* I do not own TMNT, And definatly not this Turtle..**

**Rapheal: Hey!**

**Me: *Grabs Rapheals pizza and runs***

**Chapter 5: The Secret Lab**

Danielle followed the turtles, to where Leo said was their home. They started on leaving her building roof and three of the turtles jumped over to the neighbouring building, Danielle stood frozen and stared over the edge, getting very frightened and frankly scared of heights. Nicely enough, Donnie helped her over by lifting her up bridal style and easily leaping over. She looked into Donnie's eye and realised they was a light brown, and he looked cute. Danielle quickly averted her eyes away from his, just incase anyone saw.

Donnie strongs arms carefully placed her feet back on the floor and then he smiled down at her. Danielle smiled back and blushed just a little "Thanks, Donnatello".

Donnie laughed quietly "Its fine! Not everyone is just gonna be able to jump from roof ceilings...when they havent before."

Danielle bobbed her head a little "Well I'm not really one for heights.."

Donnie smiled a little "Oh it doesn't matter. Me and my brothers can just train you, and then you'll be just as good as us!"

Danielle tilted her head a little "You really would train me?"

"Wouldn't you want to..?"

Danielle smiled "No No of course I would! I meant, you would take time to train me. Thanks!"

"No problem"

Raph and Leo crossed their arms at Donnie "Come on!" They both grumbled and jumped on to the next building already. Mikey gave Donnie a thumbs up but also looked annoyed mumbling something about 'Why does Donnie always get the girl?' But Danielle didn't really hear him.

Donnie carried Dani all the way over a few buildings until suddenly they all jumped to the floor and into an alley way. When Danielle finally felt the her feet touch the floor again. She fell to the floor and starting whispering "Oh lovely floor, I have missed you so much! I promise to never leave you again"

The turtle brothers all gave Danielle a weird look. Before she smiled awkardly and sat up crossing her legs "I am sorry, is this not normal?" She then laughed the turtles joining in.

Mikey went and sat next to her "Of course this is normal, Dani!" He put an arm around her helping her to her feet. Mikey moved Danielle to Donnie and whispered into his ear "That wasn't normal. You should check her out in your lab" Then he walked off and left Dani and Donnie who just looked at eachother and laughed.

"He did know I know that wasn't normal and I was...I.." Danielle procecced into a laugh.

Donnatello just shrugged and smiled "I can't even tell if Mikey is joking or not. Maybe I should check you over in my lab when we arrive"

"You have a lab? Thats pretty awesome, Donnatello"

"Erm. Thanks" He smiled.

Danielle was a little bugged by the fact that they had go down the sewers. It didn't take long for all five to go down. The turtles all pulled out skateboards and scooters from little secret places in the sewer tunnel. Rapheal offered to take Danielle because their was no way she would be able to keep up.

So he placed his red American Football helemt on Danielle's head, it was a little big and slid down her eyes a bit, but if she fell it would help protect her. Rapheal had a scooter with what looked like tiny rockets on either side. Rapheal pulled Danielle infront of him and she held onto the middle of the handle bars while Rapheal placed his hands either side of hers, on the end of each side of the handle bars. Danielle felt like a little kid stood infront of Rapheal. His was a lot bigger than her, which did keep her secure on the scooter and hopefully she wouldn't fall.

"Just keep your feet on the scooter and don't let go of the bars!" Rapheal grinned while the others started off without him.

"Aren't we gonna go? It certianly looks like your brothers are racing you..and winning!" Danielle yelled up to him, when he didn't answer she cranned her head up a little to look at him. She then realised he had green eyes. They was completly diffent to Donnie's, the green eyes was perfect and sutied him. She snapped out of her daydream when Rapheal spoke to her.

"Dani?"

"Raph?" She smiled.

"My brothers wont win. Don't worry about that"

"So...you know transportation then? Because they are miles infront of you!"

"Oh, I am just giving them a head start" He grinned then revved up the left handle bar, like a motor bike. Then the small rockets that was on the side started to heat up and rumble a little before blasting off and Danielle could feel the wind and the smell of the sewers hit her face. She felt her knees bent a little and kept her balanced as the force pushed her agaisnt Rapheal's chest, which she didn't really mind, she felt a lot safer. Rapheal chuckled a little as she tighted her grip on the scooter.

After a few seconds they had zoomed past the other turtles and Rapheal was sterring his way down the sewer tunnels. Rapheal laughed a little and turned the scooter to the left and doing a compelte loop around the sewer tunnel. The whole time Danielle let out a scream which caused Rapheal to laugh, only after he made sure she was actually okay first.

Rapheal finally stopped at a small opening and stepped off his scooter, holding the bars becuase Danielle was still stood on the front of the scooter. "You can get off now" Raphael laughed.

Danielle laughed a little and shakely stepped off Raph's scooter. "We won!" She laughed putting up her hand and he gave her a high-five.

After a few seconds Leo, Donnie and Mikey arrived. Rapheal and Danielle was smiling and acted like they have been waiting for ages.

Leo crossed his arms at the two "Was you two, racing us?"

Danielle smiled a little at Leo "No." She said simply before looking up to Rapheal then the other three. "We was kicking your ass" Dani and Raph said in unsion.

Leo rolled his eyes at the two "Whatever."

Mikey walked up to Danielle and laughed at her "Look at Raph's helmet on you!" He punched the top of the American Football helmet causing it to fall down Danielle's head more than it was. "You look so adorable, Dani!"

Danielle laughed and lifted Rapheal's helmet up so she could see "Adorable? Alright..." Rapheal chuckled and took his helemt back from Danielle.

Donnie then laughed a little as Dani's hair was sticking up a little from Raph's helemt and the fact she left her hair down. He walked over to her and attepmted to flatten it down a little. Danielle protested and ducked her head away "What are you doing, Donnie?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, er your hair was sticking up all ends, and you know we don't have a a hair brush or anything so..erm I was just sorting it out for you.."

Danielle smiled "Aww thanks, Donnie. Buts its fine, my hair is mostly always a mess. You guys don't have to always help me out, you know. But I really appreatiate it!" She smiled again.

Donnie shrugged "Whats friends for?"

"Were..friends?" Danielle looked between all four turtles.

Mikey laughed "Of course we are!"

"Anyone that accepts us are" Leonardo stated.

"Of course..why wouldn't I accept you? You guys are so cool."

"Why did you question Donnie about being friends then?" Rapheal asked her.

"Because, I didn't belive that Donnie could say that were friends, Its been one day"

"Well, you can mostly tell when one can became friends with another from the first hour or so when you meet. If you don't usually get along, then your obviously not going to be friends, but in our case, we all seem to get along quite well" Donnie spoke.

Danielle smiled at him "Right, I understand. Thats very sweet of you to say"

Leo laughed a little "Are you guys done with friendship talk? Your not Smurfs" He looked to Danielle "Dani, want to finally see our place?"

"Hell yeah!" She smiled.

Danielle followed the turtles into a circular door, which contined into a spacious room. In the middle was a circle shaped sofa, with a small table in the middle. There was a little Tv infront of the sofa and some floor space infront of it. A few Video tapes and Dvds was spread infront of it. Danielle looked around quite amazed. It looked like this space was from a very very old un-used railway station. At one side was a tire swing, and Dani was so tempted to jump on it.. It was surprislingly clean for living underground. It actually felt quite homely and Danielle couldn't wait to look around more. She looked beside the Tv and saw there was a game controller! It looked more X-box shaped than Playstation controller. Danielle grinned at the turtles a little, sometimes she could get a little bit competitive and she really wanted to beat the turtles at a game. She walked around a little and found another room attached to the first, after a few seconds Danielle guessed this was Donnie's little lab. There was loads of little machienary placed all around the room and on tables. There was scientific posters around the room, one of the insides of a human and another of a turtle. There was others aswell but Danielle was more intrested of the robotic looking turtle plugged in at the back. Dani then found another room, the turtles was following her around and explaining different things to her aswell. This room had a few candles placed on little tables around the room. A circluar dark red carpet was placed in the middle, it was a very simple room, what was strange was a tree that stood to one side of the room. There was a few sliding type of Japenese doors. Leo explained that this was where they either trained or tried to mediate. Danielle thought that was so awesome and really wanted to train with Donnie and the others of course. Danielle was quickly shown their rooms, a half circluar like corridor with 4 doorways, this was the turtles rooms. Leonardo's was quite clean, he had his pair of Katanas placed above his single bed, he had a few books on a shelf and other ninja type things, there was a Japenese latern placed in the corner of the room, aparantly it was to help Leo keep calm or something, there was also a old looking scroll placed on his small desk, maybe Leo likes to study? There was a green photo album placed on the same desk, Danielle had a quick look inside and saw some cute photos oh his brothers and April but didn't get a chance to see the rest. There was also a green bike in hanging on the wall, easy than walking on foot. Dani was shown Donnatello;s room next, it was quite geeky but awesome. There was a bed at one side and a big-ish computer on the other side, it looked really high-tech. It was a bit more organized than Leo's, his desk had a picture of April and him at a park, and a few plants that looked like he had experimented on, there was a few books balced in little piles and machinery stuff. On his wall was a map of the sewers, it looked very complicated and Dani wasn't sure how he could read it. Michealango;s room was next, his was definatly not organized or even close to tidy. There was a mini basketball net hung on the wall and a few basketballs underneath it. There was a pile of untidy comics placed on his desk along with empty glasses and about 10 pizza boxes. He had pillows placed randomly around the room and a bean bag. He even had a mini jukebox in the corner to fill the space! Rapheals room was quite dark, like it had never seen the light of day. He had posters placed around and a clock hung on the wall. It mostly held is favourite weapon, his Kai. And a fair Ninja Stars. He had some books placed half-tidy at the back and some slow moved from under his bed, Rapheal pulled her out before she got a chance to see, but she swear she saw a actual sized turtle, not a giant one. Danielle noticed their was a spare room but thought maybe they have visitors?

They all wandered back into the main room and Danielle joined the turtles on the sofa. She crossed her legs and sat comfortably. Mikey sat next to her and had a comic in his hand, showing it to Danielle. She just laughed "I know what a Comic is, Mikey" She smiled "Do you have any Marvel ones?" She asked excitdley. Mikey nodded and showed her to a bookcase, it was full of loads of intresting looking books, but what caught her attention was the pile of comics in the corner, Mikey already searching though them and handing her a random one.

Danielle looked at the cover, it was of The Mighty Thor. Danielle so far loved Thor in the movies and thought Chris Hemsworth was an amazing Thor. She flicked throught the pages quickly and started to laugh

"What? What!?" Mikey asked grabbing the comic from her hands trying to find what she was laughing at "I must have read this one before-Hahahah!" He burst out laughing when he read the part that made her laugh.

Rapheal quickly walked over, being nosy and wanting to know what was so funny. Danielle showed him and Raph joined in with them.

Soon Leo and Donnie walked over and wanted to know what they all was laughing about. Danielle shrugged "Its not that funny, guys. Just kinda un-expected of Loki.."

"What then?" Donnie and Leo asked.

"Oh Loki turned Thor into a frog..Its insane, I didn't think Stan Lee would think of that"

Leo and Donnie looked at them three weirdly. "Okay, it wasnt that funny..Not as funny as Captain America's own shield when it actually grew arms and legs and attacked poor Steve"

Leo laughed a little "You sound like Mikey, always going on about Comics"

"Well, my brothers say I always go on about books and films instead, but comics are good"

Mikey nudged Rapheal's shoulder and whispered "We have so much in common"

Rapheal raised an eyebrow at Mikey then laughed a little "You got no chance, lil bro"

Donnie looked excitdly at Danielle "Wanna have a proper tour of my lab, Dani?"

"Yeah. Okay!" She followed him across the room to Donnatello's small lab.

Rapheal pulled a face and mimicked Donnie "Wanna have a proper tour of my lab, Dani?" Leo and Mikey laughed at Rapheal.

Raph then turned to Leo "Your not annoyed?"

"Annoyed?" Leo asked as Michealango went and sat infront of the TV and watched it.

"You know. Everytime we have made a friend Donnie goes and be besties with them, espicheally girls."

"We have only really made 3 friends, Raph. April, Kacey and now Danielle. So 2 girls"

"Yeah, but isn't it annoy that his best friends with April, and you could be friends with Dani and look whos showing her around" Rapheal nodded his head towards Donnie and Dani.

"Well..maybe. But I should't be jealous. " Leo just shrugged.

"Leo! You was the one who asked Danielle to hang with us! Go and rescue her from the boring science of Donnatello!" Rapheal pushed Leo's shell towards Donnie's lab.

Leo walked up to the door of the lab and leant on the wall in the doorway. He stood there a moment watching his geek brother pull the blonde girl around the room, showing her to all his little things and explaining about mutation. Danielle looked intrested and listened to every word he was speaking. Donnie looked more happy than usual, he was excited to show Dani around and the fact that she was listening made him happier. All his brothers mostly ignored him and couldn't care less about his nerdy science stuff and talk, but Danielle wasnt. She was also excited, Donnie was way ahead of any human sciensts, and Leo could tell that Danielle was intrested.

Danielle looked away from Donnatello for a second and spotted Leo in the doorway. She waved a little with her one hand and smiled at him. Leo smiled and waved back, it was then Leo realised that Dani had a perfect little smile. Her lips wasn't full but wasn't thin either, they was perfect, in the middle type. She had little crinkle's by her eyes while she smiled which also disappeared when she would stop. She had one tiny dimple on the left cheek when she smiled, but not on the other, which was a bit strange but it look pretty on her.

Leo looked down so he didn't stare too long at her gaze, he looked back up and saw Dani was back locked onto Donnie's explantion of something else he invented. He sighed a little, she seemed to be getting along with Donnie better than him or Mikey or Rapheal. This did annoy Leo abit, after remembring Raph's words.

_Everytime we have made a friend, Donnie goes and be besties with them, espicheally girls._

Leo saw Donnie grab Dani's wrist and show her to something else, Dani intrestingly touched the little machine and watched as it spun in a circle and glitch a little.

_Isn't it annoy that his best friends with April, and you could be friends with Dani and look whos showing her around._

Dani looked at Donnie and gave him a 'oops' face. Donnie just shrugged and laughed, most of his small inventions didn't work. Danielle joined in laughing until Donnie's little turtle phone rung. It was the face of April who was shown on the screen. Donnie had excitedment all over his face, he turned away and walked over the otherside of the room to answer the call, without even looking at poor Dani. Danielle looked a little bit ofended, Donnie didn't even say anything he just walked away and left her.

_You was the one who asked Danielle to hang with us! Go and rescue her from the boring science of Donnatello!_

Leo quickly walked in and poked Danielle's back from behind. Danielle squealed and jumped a little turning around and smiling that perfect smile at Leo.

"Hi.." Leo said.

"Hello!" Danielle smiled still, crossing her arms and saying in a stern but playful voice "Leornardo-urm Last name Turtle! How dare you scare the life out me! Do you know how frightening that is!" She proceded into a laugh.

Leo smiled a little "Oh I'm sorry, maybe if you knew self-defense, you would have spun around and flipped me to the floor or something" He laughed.

"Self-defense? Pfft I know self defense, I could take care of myself" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Leo grinned a little, and could not help himself for what he did next. Leo bent down a bit and pushed his shoulder into Dani's stomach and wraped his arm around her waist easily lifing her up and she was resting on his left shoulder. He kept his arm around her waist and rested his hand on the small of her back.

Dani squealed a little and wiggled in his grasp "Leo!" She giggled "Put me down!"

"I thought you knew self defense? How come I have control of this situation here" Leo laughed.

Danielle laughed a bit "Situation? I was un-prepaired for you to hoist me other your shoulder" She hit the back of his shell, which seemed to do no effect.

Leo chuckled "Un-prepaired" He echoed "You should always be prepaired, Danielle" He shrugged his shoulder, causing Dani to fly up a little and land quite hardly back on his shoulder, where Leo was keeping a good hold around her so she would't fall.

Dani groaned a little and attpemted to rub her small stomach "Ouch! Leo!" She fake pouted and rested her head agaisnt his a little "This is very uncomfortable...Can I be put down now?"

Leo laughed "No!"

"But Leoooo. I'm going to get heavy after a while, Leonardo. You'll have to put me down then"

"Actually your quite wrong. We turtles actually have more strenght than any human. To me, your not heavy at all, Dani. I could hold you all day"

"To you? So I am heavy to anyone else" Danielle rested her elbows on his shell and then rested her head in her hands.

"Thats what you picked up on? Not my amazing strength?" He teased "I didn't mean you heavy..You are actaully quite light"

"Erm. Thanks?" Danielle laughed then waited for a moment and swung her legs a little "So, can I be put down now?"

Leo laughed "Okay" He went to put her down then spun around in a circle quite fast then tripped on his feet and quickly held Dani agaisnt his chest and saved their fall with his other hand.

Danielle breathed quickly then laughed. Leo let her down on the floor and smiled down at her "Hi" Leo said.

"Hello" Danielle laughed "Were not in a cheesy Fanfiction story, so don't kiss me, Now get off" She punched his chest.

Leo was just about to move, when a pair of green arms grabbed Leo's shell and quickly moved him from Dani. Leo was dumped across the room and he glared up to his dork brother, Donnatello.

Donnie walked over and smiled down at Dani, holding a hand down to her. "You okay there?"

"Am now. Donnatello the fellow has come to rescue me" She laughed, taking his hand and he pulled her up with ease.

Donnatello laughed a little "Sorry about my brother, he likes to be over the top, and take advantage..Did he hurt you?"

"Of course not. He was just testing my self-defense or whatever. Its fine we was just playing around" Danielle nodded a little then looked behind Donnie to see Leo stand and looked very annoyed with his brother.

"Oh, he wasn't attacking you?"

"No!" She laughed, then frowned a little remembring how Donnie just walked away and he could have just said 'One minute Danielle, just gotta take this call' She crossed her arms and turned her back to him a little.

"Erm-Dani? You okay?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine" Dani walked over to Leo and smiled at him a little "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. Donnie probably thought I was mad at you, or hurting you" Leonardo shrugged a little "I didn't hurt you, did i?"

Danielle shook her head "Of course you didn't"

Donnatello walked over and crossed his arms at his brother. "YOu could have hurt her, Leo!"

"Guys, I'm fine" Dani spoke.

"I did not though, Donnie!" Leo growled.

"Guys, I am fine"

"Yes, but what if you did!" Donnie growled.

"Guys!"

"Donnie! I made sure I wouldn't hurt her, Im not Mikey! I make sure that I dont hurt my friends"

"Guys..."

"Right, okay then" Donnie crossed his arms.

"Donnatello! You probaly hurt Dani more"

"Yeah, how?"

Danielle signed a little and backed up, feeling awkard and trying to hide from the tension between the brothers.

"How? You was showing her around and as soon as April called you, you run of without saying a word and left her!"

Donnie's face fell a little and he realsied that he got over-excited because of April phoning him "Oh.." He looked down in embrassament.

Danielle quickly decided to walk back into their living room/area. She giggled a liitle bit at what she saw.

Rapheal was holding Mikey at arms lenght by the bottom part of his shell. Danielle laughed and ran over a little, Raph was laughing and Mikey was crying for help "What are you guys doing?" She asked.

Rapheal looked to the blonde a chuckled "Oh, this? This is a Shell Wedgie!"

Michealango let out a whine "Its not funny! Put me down! Put me down!" Mikey kicked his legs that was flying around in mid-air.

Danielle laughed a little before poking Rapheal on the soilder "Aww put him down, poor Mikey"

Rapheal fake pouted "Ugh...fiiiine"

As soon as Mikey's feet touched the floor, he ran up to Danielle and hugged her "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Danielle laughed quietly while getting crushed by Mikey "Urm, You welcome. I only spoke to him..I didn't really convience him"

Mikey pulled away from his hug "Oh you gave him the puppy eyes. If you give Rapheal the Puppy Eye look, he'll do anything"

Danielle grinned a little "Thanks for teling me that, Mikey" She laughed a little.

Rapheal crossed his arms "No I do not"

"Do too!" Mikey grinned.

"I do not!" Rapheal growled "I'll never give in to you!"

Danielle laughed a little "More brothers fighting.." She shrugged when neither of them answered and she slumped down on their sofa and crossed her legs, making herself comfortable. She watched as the two brothers continued to argue and probaly Leo and Donnie as well. She knew how these fights went on, she has had plently of them with her brothers, who always seem to gang up on her, or fight with eachother, neither really on her side.

Danielle was pulled from her small thoughts when she heard someone yell "Watch out!" She quickly looked up from her lap to see Mikey flying her straight towards her! Danielle tried to duck or move out the way, but it was too late. Michealango already fell upon Dani and then quickly jumped up, pulling her to her foot and into his arms, all in a matter of atleast 5 seconds. Danielle growled and glared at Mikey a little.

"Hey! Watch what your doing, Mikey!?" She signed a little.

Mikey smiled a little and gently placed her onto her feet. She rubbed her ribs a little, getting crushed by a turtle wasn't great. It hurt a little. Her hips hurt the most, if felt like that cracked..but of course they didn't break. Mikey bent down just a little so he was at her height, he placed his hands on her shoulders and his light blue eye looked into her green ones. Then he said, in a more seriods tone than normal. "Danielle! Hey, hey, you okay? Oh gosh I'm so sorry!"

Danielle nodded and smiled "Im fine. You didn't break anything, so Im not mad" She shrugged. Mikey stood up and let out a breath of relief, before getting a punch from no other than Rapheal who stood beside him.

Danielle had to reasure both Raph and Mikey a few times, but they pleaded that they take her to Donnie. She finally just agreed and they both basically pushed her to Donnie's labortory. Danielle looked around when they got there and saw that Donnie was working on something in the corner, on a small table. Leo was no where in sight, maybe he was studying?

Rapheal called to Donnie and he turned around and looked a bit worried when the three of them stood in the doorway. He quickly rushed over and asked like a million questions that just flew over Danielle's head. When Mikey explained what happened he recived a slap over the back of his head from Donnie for 'Being Irrisponsible'.

Donnie layed Dani down on a table and looked around in a cabenit for a pair of X-ray googles. He come back and started to scan her from the head first. While Raph and Mikey was watching patienly, Donnie spoke to Dani a little.

"Hey-Erm. I'm sorry for eariler, Dani. You know, when I kinda left you...to answer the phone..."He said, awkardly. His eyes moved to look at her then back to scanning a few times.

Danielle smiled a little "Its fine, Donnie! I understand, you have cruuuush" Rapheal and Mikey burst out laughing and Donnie gave them both a glare before looking down by her hips, which caused Dani to shift uncomfortably a bit.

Donnie then leaned back "Oh, seems you do have something broken"

"What!?" Mikey,Raph and Danielle said in unison.

Donnie chucked a little and pointed to Danielle's left pocket "Your phone"

Danielle tilted her head and put her hand in her left pocket and pulled out her Windows Phone, then gasped at the cracked, very smashed literally dead screen. The she sat up and glared at the turtle with the orange headband "Michealango!" She growled, swinging her legs over the side of the hospital type bed and walking over to Mikey glaring him down.

Mikey kept backing up until his shell hit the side of the Lab's wall. Danielle looked very angry due to her phone being crushed and Mikey was quite scared. "Errr Im sorry?" He said in that annoying voive of his, which just made Danielle more frustrated.

She growled at him and yelled a little "I can't beleive you! I had friends contacts on that phone! Loads of old photos that I may or may not be able to retrieve!" She was about to continue with a whole thing before a pair of arms grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. She looked around to see Rapheal had rescued his brother from the angry blonde, which long ponytail bobbed up and down when she was yelling at Mikey.

Danielle didn't yell at Rapheal though. She just smiled and started to laugh a little, she realised how protective Rapheal actually was for his little brother, even though they annoyed eachother alot.

Danielle then looked down to her phone and signed "Guess I gotta save some wages.."

Donnie then piped up "No need, Dani" He lead her to a few shelf on the back of the lab and handed her a small green object.

Danielle looked in her hand to see the back of a miniture sized shell. At forst she thought it was a baby turlte, but Donnie flipped it over to reveal a phone screen. Dani then quickly handed it back to Donnie "I can't take this.."

"No of course you can. Its er spare anyway, please" He handed it back to her. "I might be able to get your contacts and photos from your old phone onto it as well"

Danielle looked down to the turtle phone then smiled looking up to Donnie. Her full on eye crinkling little dimple smile, before she flung her arms around his neck and he hugged her back "Thanks Donnie!"

"No problem"

Just then they all heard Leo walked in and he stopped mid-step when he saw the two was still hugging, he looked a little upset and annoyed that just half hour ago he was arguing to him sbout how he must have hurt Dani, and now they was hugging!

They all four then turned to look at a shocked looking Leo he then signed and spoke "Sensi is coming.."

Danielle tilted her head a little. A Sensi!? Just then all four turtles stood in a perfect row and Dani was shoved behind them. She heard a few faint whispers:

"His so gonna kill us"

"I'm sure he won't"

"No, he will boil us alive and feed us to the rats!"

"Mikey! He won't be mad. I'm sure he will like Dani"

Danielle wideded her eyes! They had an over-protected Seni that might not agree withDani being in the turtle's home! Why didn't they tell her this before!

Just at that moment a giant rat walked in! He was alot taller than the four turtles and walked with grace and he had knowledge, you could tell. He wore a long dark red robe thing, something that Dani didn't recogise. He had a long green staff that he could maybe use as a weapon. He also had a long thin like beard that much have reached his stomach, he had big ears and long whiskers. His fur, made out that he had a thick mustache, but he was covered in fur.

He then spoke, he sounded around mid 30s, 40? "What are you boys hiding?" He said simply.

"Oh, nothing"

"Us hiding something? You sure your talking about us?"

"We would never..."

"It was Leo's idea!"

"MIKEY!"

Their Sensi just looked annoyed and then yelled "Enough"

All four then proceed into a slanted bow, and bowing their heads to him. Danielle widened their her eyes a little, she was little shocked about that

Their Sensi then shook his head "I can always hear you, my sons"

Danielle tilted her head. Sons?

"And I'm pretty sure one of you don't have a higher pitched young girl voice!"

Danielle felt sorry for them, she was here and they was getting yelled at, because of her. She then pushed her way in between Leo and Donnie and stood infront of them all, looking straight into the Sensi's dark eyes, with confidenice she finally spoke up.

"Hello!" She smiled and waved.

**Thanks for reading! Pleeeease review! Its highly appreicted!**

**Just incase I don't update before the hoildays...Merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6: Master Splinter

**Chapter 6: Master Splinter**

**Thanks to Mai'shardstyle and cheshirekadi for following!**

**Thanks to cheshirekadi for favouriting!**

**Reviews:**

**ManyGamePlayer: Thank you! Sorry it wasn't sooner!**

Danielle was sat in the circluar shaped sofa. Her elbows resting on her knees and her chin resting on her hands. She had been sitting in this same position for half an hour now. The turtles was in the training room with Splinter. Dani had no idea what they was all doing but she had a guess. She signed, she felt like this was partly her fault. She had agreed to see the turtles home, and now their 'Dad' was arguring with them.

Sitting up a little, Dani rubbed her eyes and stood up streching her legs. She started to pace the room. She hated that she might have got them into trouble. She quietly walked over to the closed doors of the training room. _Dojo room_ She thought. _I think thats what Leo called it. _

She stopped by the door and heard muffling voices, one was one that she didnt recogizse. That must have been The Rat. She heard Leonardo's voice shout back a little and again Splinter's voice. The others was just quiet.

Danielle looked at her watch. It was getting really late. Her brothers are probaly worried and looking for her! What if they know where she is? Or think someone took her. She pulled her phone out her pocket, thinking of a cunning lie or anyhting. She growled to herself when she looked at her screen. "Mikey..." She had completley forgot that damn Turtle had crushed her phone. Donnie was still working on the little T phone that he gave her. She moaned and tossed her phone across the room, hitting onto something which fell to the floor.

She quickly ran over and bit her lip. Thankfully it wasn't broke. Danielle bent down and exaimed it. It was a cylindor shaped tube, it was filled with a glowing green substance. Danielle carefully picked it up and layed it back down on the table. She guessed where abouts it was stood and found a note with the words;

_Warning! This is Mutagen! That means DO NOT TOUCH! That means you Mikey._

Then in a more messy writing, which Danielle guessed was Mikey's;

_But its our Mums sister!_

Then it was the neater handwriting again. Dani guessed this was most likely, Donnies.

_I'm pretty sure it is not._

_Well I think it is._

_Mikey! Just stop writing on more warning note!_

_Whatever. Urm Casey says it would be cool to touch it._

_Well tell Casey unless he wants to change into a mutant bug or something, HANDS OFF! Dont let the Mutagen touch your skin or be digested._

Danielle smiled a little as she read this, she did find it amusing until she re-read the last sentance that Donnie had put.

_Well tell Casey unless he wants to change into a mutant bug or something, HANDS OFF! Dont let the Mutagen touch your skin or be digested._

Danielle quickly looked back at the Mutagen capsale and saw a a giant crack down the one side. Prefably because of Dani threw her phone at it. The Mutagen from the inside was slowly dribbling out the crack and creating a small puddle on the desk.

Danielle started to panic a little, she closed her eyes shut, and slowly raised her hands "please don't be on my hands!" She slowly opened her eyes, looking at her hands.

Danielle let out a big sigh, and fell to the floor. Her hands was clean and didnt have a spot of Mutagen on them. She had got all worried for nothing. She laughed to herself for being so foolish!

She stood up and her head snapped towards the entrance when she heard someone entering, but everyone was in the training room? "Oh..crap" Danielle looked around and found a Hockey Stick laying on the floor. She picked it up and held it defeinsivley over her shoulder. The shadow of whatever it was, was getting bigger as it got closer.

Stepping around the corner was a young teen. Around her age, he had jet black hair with a black and white bandana. He had light grey eyes and a few freckles around his nose. He was very tall, maybe the same size as her oldest brother, Eric. He was kinda cute, for Danielles first thought. He was wearing a grey top with a dirty black body warmed over the top. He had faded jeans on and paint was sparyed over them. To finish it off he had a pair of black converse.

Danielle glared a little as he did the same back. Leo said no one knew of them apart from April O'Neil, the girl oppisite her apartment. This boy shouldn't be down here. Dani had to stop him from seeing the turtles. Aparently the boy had other ideas.

He walked over to Danielle and glared her down, literally he was way taller than her. They then both spoke at the same time "What are you doing down here!?" Danielle and the boy both glared at eachother and both spoke at the same time again "I asked you first!" Danielle growled as they continued to spealk in unison. "You should'nt be down here!" "Stop that!" "Stop!" Danielle moaned as the guy clenched his fist, getting a little annoyed. "YOU should not be here!" "Your not allowed" "STOP!"

Danielle throw her hands up into the air and tossed the Hockey stick to the floor. The guy gasped and picked up the stick "HEY! Don't treat my Hockey Stick like that" He craddled it a little.

Danielle tilted her head. "But I found it in here..How is it yours?" She asked.

"Well of course its mine, and it was down here because I left it by accident from last week" The boy said like it was obvious.

"Yeah, okay then" Danielle rolled her eyes.

The boy growled a little "Okay, you cannot be here..so.." They black-haired boy grabbed the back of Danielle's jumper and started to pull her away.

"Woah! Stop!" Danielle pulled herself free. "What do you think your doing!?"

"Look, you are pretty, buuut you can't be here. Trust me I am doing you a favour" He grabbed her arms and started to push her towards the exit.

Danielle growled "I was here before you. And do not compliment me" Danielle spun around and kicked him in between the legs.

The boy winced and fell to his knees "OWW! What- Why?" Was all he managed to say.

"You grabbed me" Danielle said simply "That'll show Leo I have self defence" She mumbled.

The boy kicked out one one of his legs and took out one of Danielles, causing her to fall to the ground next to him "Now we are even, Okay?" He nodded.

Danielle signed then nodded a little "Yeah, okay" She laughed.

They both then said at the same time again "But you still have to leave!" They both growled at the same time again.

Just at that moment the doors of the training room opened and four turtles and a rat stepped out. They all stopped mid-step looking a Danielle and the black-haired boy.

Danielle and black-haired guy both looked shocked and tried to cover eachothers eyes.

The turtles all said "Casey? Dani?"

Danielle looked at 'Casey' and they both stood up and looked at eachother "You know the Turtles!" They both paused "Ohhhh, that makes sense" They both laughed while The Turtles all looked very confused.

Rapheal looked quite pleased and made his way over. "Casey! What you doing here?" He put an arm around him "So, you met our new girl?" He grinned at the blonde.

Casey looked at Danielle and smiled "Hey New Girl. I'm Casey Jones!" He grinned and waved.

Danielle smiled "Hey Casey Jones. By the way, it's Danielle Evans" She smiled.

Casey nodded a little and rubbed the back of his head "Sorry. I was jst trying to- I didn't know you knew them"

"Well, neither did I" She laughed.

Leo walked up to Dani and knelt down to her ear. "Hey. Glad you have met our _dear _friend, but you have to come with me a minute" Dani nodded and followed Leo away from the others and back into the training room.

Leo stood in the middle of the room and watched the door, Danielle then noticed that their Sensi walked in. Danielle cringed a little and did'nt look into rhe rats eyes. He must have been upset with his 'sons' and Dani felt bad. She should have just left and went back home when she was left alone.

Leo pulled Dani to her side and they both knelt down on the floor. The rat walked over and stood infront of them both and nodded "Danielle Evans." Dani looked up and smiled a little. "I have come to a decsion that you can stay. My sons should'nt have really relvealed themselves, so I do not blame you. You may visit whenever you wish"

Leo signed and nodded "Thank you, Sensi"

Danielle nodded "Yeah. Thanks, but I don't need to stay here, but thanks for letting me visit afterwards. I really like your sons"

The Rat nodded "That is fine. I was upset at first, but I'm sure you would be happy to train with us"

"Wait-really!?" Danielle smiled and jumped up "Like actual Ninja training!" The Sensi nodded and I squealed and hugged Leo when he stood up "So when can I start?"

**Short chapter, sorry! Just wanted to know if any of you think I should continue...I have loads of ideas soo, will you?**


	7. Chapter 7: My Dads A Scientist

**Chapter 7: My Dads a scientist**

**Thanks to SummerLove98, Moore98Luke, jenissa22, grapejuice101 and Loki SuperWhoLock Fangirl for favouriting!**

**Thanks to AprilO'NeilXO, Grace Inkwolf, Loki SuperWhoLock Fangirl, Moore98Luke and gizzy-mom for following!**

**Reviews:**

**ManyGamePlayer: Thanks! Here the (yet again) late update!**

**cheshirekadi: Glad your enjoying it! And yep! I'm continuing! :)**

**Guest: Haha I am!**

**hitgirlgomez: I am continuing! Thanks for loving my story! :D**

* * *

_  
"So when can I start?" Danielle smiled happily.

The Sensei paused for a moment to think, then said "It is late. Maybe tomorrow. Or even next week" With that Splinter turned on his heel..paw and went to mediate.

Danielle frowned a little "Way to get my hopes up then kill them"

Leo laughed a little "Yeah, he does that a lot"

Danielle pouted and crossed her arms "I wouldn't mind starting training now though.."

"I could always help you. Surprisingly Sensei is busy a lot" Leo shrugged.

Dani smilled and nodded "Yeah sure! Thanks Leo!"

"No problem"

Danielle walked alongside Leo into their main room, Mikey immediately jumped up and rushed over to Dani, crushing her into a hug.

"You're gonna be a Kunoichi!" He grinned hugging her tighter, picking her up from her feet.

Danielle laughed a little, and took in a deep breath when Mikey placed her feet back onto solid ground. "Thanks Mikey- I mean..a Kuno-what now?"

"A Kunoichi" Donatello spoke up.

"Yeah, I don't know what that is" Dani said.

"Its basically a female Ninja" Rapheal informed her.

"Oh, well that does make sense" Danielle laughed a little.

"Isn't that what April is..or still training to be?" Casey asked.

"Yep!" Mikey smiled.

Donnie glared at Casey a little "Thought you, well being her friend, would have known that" He said smugly.

Casey signed "Sorry Donatello, but I don't know what these ninja words are"

Danielle watched the two have a small argument over nothing really apart from April's friendship.

"Do they do this alot?" She looked to Leo.

"Yeah..kinda" Leo shrugged.

Dani yawned and stretched her arms above her head "What time is it anyway?"

Raph looked to his T phone and widened his eyes "Huh. Its nearly 10"

"10! Surely my parents will be home by now! Urghh..Im so gonna be grounded!" Danielle signed, hitting her head against the nearest wall.

Donnie walked up to Dani "Urm, even if you want to continue bashing your head against that wall, I finished putting all our numbers on your T Phone"

Danielle smiled "Thanks Donnie!" She took the T phone and looked through the Turtles contacts. She even had Casey and Aprils number. "Urm. The Cheese Phone?" She questioned.

"Oh, that's for emergencies" Leo said.

"Oh okay" She laughed a little. "Also no offence, Donnie, but I've hardly had a conversation with April.."

Rapheal answered instead "Don't worry Dani. April is down here a lot. Im sure she'll love girl company"

Danielle nodded and looked down at the T phone in her hands.

"One thing Dani!"

Everyone's heads turned to look at Mikey.

"Whatever you do, don't say; T Phone self d-" Raphael quickly covered Mikey's mouth before he would blow up yet another T phone.

Dani widened her eyes a little, getting what Mikey was going to say. "You made the phones so they could blow themselves up?"

Donatello nodded shyly.

"That's awesome Donnie!"

Donnie smiled brightly "Er thanks, Dani"

Leo glared at Donnie a little as he kept getting praise from girls "Okay, didn't you wanna get home Dani?" He asked her.

Dani nodded "Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me.." She started to walk but stopped "Okay, I have no idea where I am actually going"

"I'll show-" Leo was cut of by Casey's voice.

"I'll take you Danielle! I was just heading home myself anyway" He smiled at her.

Danielle looked at Leo as she thought she heard him say something, but he obviously didn't as he just glared at Casey. "Urm sure, okay Casey"

Leo glared at Casey as he shown Dani out of the sewers. He now knew the hatred that Donnie had to Casey whenever he talked to April and hanged with her.

Danielle quickly turned around and waved to everyone "G'night!"

"Night!" Donnie, Raph and Mikey waved.

Leo just grunted a little, his arms crossed over his chest. He nodded a little as Danielle smiled and finally walked around the corner with Casey. Then he clenched his fist slightly and stormed of to his room.

* * *

"So what's with Leonardo?" Casey asked Dani all of a sudden, half way to the surface.

"Whattya mean?" She asked.

"I don't know, he seemed grumpy just now" Casey shrugged.

"Is he not always?" She asked.

"No..no that's Raphael's job" He laughed a little.

"Well, I don't know. I only saw the first mutant ever yesterday" She shrugged.

"Wait a minute, back up! You only met the turtles yesterday?" He asked in surprise.

"Urm. Yeah" She said in confusion.

"B-but, how'd ya convince Leo to see the lair in 24 hours?"

"Well" Danielle paused, she didn't do any convincing at all. Leo just offered her. "I didn't even ask. They just offered"

Cassy's eyebrows shot up behind his fringe. "Okay, one of them has to like you. Probably not Donnie though- Gasp!- Its Leo!" He looked at the blonde and burst out laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing? Don't be ridiculous, I only met Leo a few hours ago, this isn't a Disney movie, you don't fall for someone in a matter of hours"

"Clearly you haven't heard Donnie's story then" Casey sniggered a little.

"Well, I'm guessing he has a crush on April? But what's the story then?" She asked.

"Well.." Casey climbed up some ladders and pushed off the sewer lid. He helped Dani through and pushed the lid back on. They both then started walking down the street towards Aprils apartment. All the way to her doorstep he explained the Donnie April story.

"Oh jeez, poor Donnie. He actually made a plan map to hang with her?"

"Yep! But that's before I met them four, I only know because Rapheal told me" He shrugged.

Danielle smiled as she stood outside apartment number 25 "So I'll see you tomorrow Casey?"

"Only if your not grounded" He laughed.

Just and Danielle was about to go in the number 19 apartment opened and no other than April O'Neil stood there. "Casey..what you-" She looked at Danielle "Evans?" She yawned "How did you two.."

Casey smiled "We met in the sewers"

April tilted her head a little and Danielle answered for her "In Splinters Secret Lair to be exact"

"You know about Leo and gang?" She asked a little shocked "You only moved here a few days ago.

"Yeah I know, I was there when you rang Donatello earlier today" Danielle smiled.

April nodded "Oh okay, that's cool"

"So your a Kunoichi?" She asked April.

"Yep!" She smiled.

"Their Sensei said about training me aswell. As a Kunoichi"

April smiled "That's great! Though you'll only be second best" She teased.

"Oh really O'Neil?" She raised an eyebrow and laughed.

Just as April was gonna answer the door to 25 opened and a very angry looking Evans stood there. It was Danielle's Father, and he didn't look happy at all.

"Hey Dad!" She tried to act like she didn't know the time "I met some people, they live in this building aswell"

Casey mumbled "I don't, actually"

Mr. Evans eyes twitched a little "Do you realise the time Danielle?" He growled.

"Urm, yeah..Look I'm really sorry Dad..I was.." She tried to think of a better excuse than 'Hung out with giant turtles all day'

"Sorry Mr Evans. Me and Casey was showing her around the neighbour and we didn't realise how late it was getting" April spoke up.

Mr Evans looked between Dani, Casey and April. "Don't worry, mistakes happen I guess"

Danielle smiled at her two newly friends "Goodnight" To which they both replied with a 'night' and Dani made her way into her apartment.

As soon as her Dad shut the door she cringed a little and turned to face her Dad.

"Look, Dad..I'm-"

He cut her off "Don't worry Dani, I realise that you can lose track of time, especially you. Next time turn your phone on, we was calling for ages." He frowned a little.

Danielle looked behind her Dad to see a worryingly looking Mum and her brothers. "Oh..you see, I fell and broke my phone"

Eric walked over to his Dad sides "Really Dani? Then what's in your pocket?"

Danielle felt her heart stop in her chest. She kinda hated lying to he family, mostly to her brothers. "I bought a new one" She said like it was obvious.

Charles raised an eyebrow at her "How?"

Seriously, her brothers was making this harder for her "I have been saving some money up. Guess I needed a new phone more that the Divergent series" She nodded.

"Urgh please don't buy more book series" Eric complained.

"What the hell is a Divergent?" Charles asked.

"I don't know, that's why I wanted to buy the series" She shrugged.

By then her Mum, with her short hair flying behind her rushed up to her one and only daughter. "We was so worried Dani" She hugged her "Im glad your okay"

"Course I am Mum. I wouldn't get lost, I was with Casey and April anyways"

Mr Evans grunted from behind Danielle and Mrs Evans. Dani turned around and looked at him "What?"

"You was with a boy?" He flinched a little, being protected over his only daughter.

"Don't worry, his with April" She quickly lied.

Mrs Evans smiled "See James, you don't have to worry at all" She gave her husband a look.

"I know, Rachel. Just worried about my daughter" Mr Evans answered like none of there off springs were there.

"Yeah but if you act like that, will never have grandchildren" Mrs Evans laughed a little.

Danielle, Eric and Charles all pulled a disgusted face and all back away into their rooms as there parents got a little ew..y.

Danielle sat on her bed and signed 'That was a close one' She thought to herself.

Thinking she had got away with it, her brother (Eric to be exact) Stormed suddenly into her room.

"Eric!" She shouted "I could have been getting changed!"

Eric frowned a little and crossed his arms "You went to find them turtles, didn't you?"

Danielle widened her eyes "What-?" She asked.

Eric growled and brushed a hand through his long hair. "Danielle! You can't lie to me, you always look to your feet when your lying"

Danielle noticed her eyes was at her feet and she quickly looked to her brothers eyes "I. Did. No. Hang. With. Them. Turtles" She said.

Eric slit his eyes at her "What phone you get anyways?"

"Oh..its called, wait for this..The T Phone"

Eric raised an eyebrow "Never heard of it"

"Its new in New York or something" She waved her hand.

Eric seemed to half believe Dani, and sat down next to her "So April is seeing someone?" He asked.

Danielle started laughing "Awwh is poor Eric not gonna be able to flirt now"

Eric pushed his sister side "Shut up"

"I was joking Eric! She is not seeing anyone, you know why I said it"

"So Dad wouldn't annoy you?" He said.

"Yeah!" She smiled "Anyway, you'll have competition with April"

"What?"

"Yeah, Casey and Donnie both have major crushes on ...her" Danielle awkwardly trailed off realised she said 'Donnie'

Eric frowned a little "Just have to kill off a few people then" he laughed.

Danielle let out a sigh as he didn't seem to recognize the name. "So did Mum and Dad get the job?" She changed the subject.

"Oh yeah. His new said their both amazing scientists" He nodded "Apparently a few of their scientists have gone missing lately and they could do with more"

"Oh right. Where will they be working anyways?" Dani asked.

"Some place called T.C.R.I" He shrugged.

"Never heard of it"

"Its probably a New York thing" Eric laughed, quoting his sister from earlier.

With that Eric stood and left the Danielle's room.

"That. Was so close" She fell backwards on her bed and cuddled her pillow.

She pulled out her T phone from her pocket and texted April, saying if her Dad ever asked...she was seeing Casey Jones. April replied soon later with a confused face emoji. Danielle just laughed and said about her over protective father and all.

Afterwards she text Leo, saying how she wasn't grounded and her brothers doesn't seem to even remember their names. Leo was obviously busy as he didn't reply.

Danielle slipped on some summer Tigger Pyjamas. She layed down in bed and picked up the first Harry Potter book, she was on the very last chapter now, and couldn't wait to finish so she could re-re-read the next book, Chamber of Secrets.

She was nearing the end of the story, Harry had just awoke up in the Hospital Wing, Bertie Bopps and Chocolates Frogs placed at his bed. She was just reading and Dumbledore just said "Alas! Earwax!" When she heard a loud thud! From outside.

Danielle frowned and book marked her page, she stood up and heard her brothers shouting. Great, they was having another argument. She picked up her Wranglers' ankle boots and decided she would head to the rooftop to read instead, it was a warm night anyhow.

She opened her bedroom door and dropped her book to the floor as she saw at least 6 to 8 men all dressed in the same outfit and looking the same. They had her brothers and her Mother cuffed in their living room. Her Dad was desperately trying to fight of one, as the others aim these weird looking weapons at them.

Danielle gasped and covered her mouth. Charles looked up and widened his eyes ar his little sister.

"Dani! Run!" He shouted to his her.

This caused the two closest men to turn and glare at Dani. Danielle quickly slammed her door shut and attempted to barricade her door shut by a her closet. She struggled as it was really heavy and the two identical men was pushing the door open.

Dani managed to get her closet infront and signed slumping down and leaning against her closet.

There was a gun fire that sounded like a gun from Star Wars and a purple pink laser shot past her ear. Danielle screamed and rolled the the floor as multiple shots was shooting through her door and closet hitting her wall across the room.

Danielle stumbled to her feet and heard a strange voice from outside her room.

"Kraang, take these number of four to the place where they should be from the place they are now"

Danielle raised her eyebrows a little bit. Who the hell spoke like that?

"Kraang will take these number of four to the place that they should be from the place that they are now"

"What will Kraang and Kraang do, while we are taking the four to the place that they should be from this place?" It asked.

Danielle frowned a little, whoever was talking was giving herself a headache.

"Kraang and Kraang will attempt to get the girl from the room that we are not in to the object known as a car that she is not it and join Kraang to the place that they should be from this place"

Danielle widened her eyes, understanding them just a little bit. The laser guns started again as she heard people leaving her apartment. Surely neighbours could hear all this? Wait..April!

Danielle dived across her room and hid in her bathroom. She pulled out her T phone and scrolled down the contacts, going to L. It wasn't hard to find Leo's name and she dialled straight away.

"Leo!"

"_Danielle, what's wrong_?" He sounded a bit sleepily.

"Leo! I need your help!"

Leonardo's voice sounded more awake and worried now "_Dani- What's- Where are you? Are you at home_!?" He asked.

"Yes! Im at home! There's these guys...they talk weirdly, they look they the same...they got my brothers!" She yelled panicky down the phone.

Danielle flinched as she heard her bedroom door break down and the two identical men searching for her. "Leo, please hurry..there in my room!" She whispered yelled.

"_Danielle! Stay where you are, we'll be there right away_"

"Okay..." Danielle went quiet as one walked past her door.

"Kraang, the female that's should be in this place isn't in this place"

Danielle heard Leo, still on the phone, waking his brothers and already must be running down the sewers. "_That's definitely the Kraang, what would they want with you and your family though?"_

"How the hell am I suppose to know!" She yelled into the T phone then quickly covered her mouth. Her bathroom come flying down and two men blocked the doorway.

"Kraang has found the girl that was not in this place and now in another place"

Danielle jumped into her small bath and throw shampoo bottles at them both, which caused no affect.

The closer men stepped towards and grabbed her, hosted her other his shoulder easily and turning to the other.

Danielle struggled in the 'mans' grasp and kicked at his chest. The guy was strong! She quickly talked down her T phone "Leo! They got me!"

"_Dani! Its okay we_-"

Danielle didn't hear what Leo had to say as the second man took her T phone and looked down at it.

"Kraang can use this so called phone to locate the ones known as the turtles from the place that we not know of"

Danielle widened her eyes "No you won't!" She smiled a little bit and said "T Phone; Self destruct"

With that the T phone blew up in the second mans hand.

Danielle laughed a little "Ha!"

This distracted the first man who was holding Danielle and she slipped from his grasp and rolled to the floor. She dashed past them both and bolted out to the kitchen, her brothers and parents wasn't in sight.

She heard the so called 'Kraang' coming to get her. She looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. She saw a broom and picked that up quickly.

The first man walked straight up to Danielle, she swung her broom and hit him straight in the head, but he didn't even flinch. He just grabbed her broom and snapped it in half.

Danielle quickly looked around again as the second man grabbed her from around her waist from behind. She kicked and squirmed desperately to get out his grasp but it was no use. They were to strong.

They started carrying her out the door when four green figures rolled in, weapons at the ready.

Danielle felt a little relieved to see Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey come to the rescue.

Rapheal charged at the first man, Sai's spinning in both his hands.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey had yelled charging after the first man as well, Nunchucks hitting the man face.

Leo ran straight for the second man, the one holding Dani. "Hold still!" he commanded her.

Dani shut her eyes, seeing Leo running to the second man with his twins Katana's coming her way was quite frightening.

When she opened her eyes the man that was holding her was now armless and trying to escape from Leo and now Donnie aswell.

Dani watched as the now identical men's skin had fallen off to leave a robotic figure behind, but the worst part was this giant pinky brain thing in its chest! The two brain scurried out the robots with a cry and dashed out the windows.

Dani started hyperventilating. Her family was gone. Them men..brain alien things had took them! She felt hot and dizzy and her head spun as she tried to focus. "Guys.." She said slowly.

Leo and Donnie rushed to her side in an instant, while Mikey and Raph checked for anymore Kraang.

"What's wrong with her Donnie?" Leo had asked.

"I think she might be having a panic attack" Donnie spoke "Get a glass of water!" He shouted at Leo.

Leo did as he said and rushed to the sink, grabbed a glass and filled it. He shoved it into Dani's hands hoping for her to drink.

Danielle just stared infront of her, into nothingness. She didn't feel the drink in her hands, she didn't feel it dropped from her grasp as her breathing got faster and faster. She didn't feel herself falling to one side, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She even didn't feel a strong pair of green arms catch her fall, before her body passed out.

**Okay there you go! Chapter 7! Hope you all like it! Please please review! Thanks!**

**Oh yeah, also my tumblr is castiel-luna-winchester just incase any of yous have tumblr! I mostly draw and post tmnt stuff so yeah. I follow you guys back as well! Hehe anyways, please review my ninja friends!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mikey's Pranks

**Chapter 8: Mikey's Pranks**

**Sorry it's took a...long while, I'm so annoyed I got stuck and really busy. Sorry!**

**Thanks to WOLFJADE28 and Isabelle Brehm for favouriting!**

**Thanks to WOLFJADE28, LimitedLegendFTW and Isabelle Brehm for following!**

**Reviews:**

**ManyGamePlayer: That's is true! (But most my chapters are late xD) Heres the next! :D**

**WOLFJADE28: I know, it has been a while! Thanks! Heres some more!**

**Potter-Winchester-Autobot-Hulk: She'll be okay xD**

**Isabelle Brehm: *Whispers* It will be ;) Oh, heres the update!**

**Loki SuperWhoLock Fangirl: It is surprisingly very hard to write like the Kraang! Hehe I have wrote more! That's a good idea! If i get more fans though xD**

Chapter 8: Mikey's Pranks

* * *

Danielle stood. Stood in darkness. She felt her feet was touching solid ground, but nothing else was around her. Not even the tiniest speck of light was anywhere in sight.

"Hello?" Danielle called out.

Her voice just echoed around the nothingness. In what seemed like a lifetime, a figure..taller than her slowly appeared. It fizzed in and out till it turned into, Eric Evans. Her brother.

"Eric?" Danielle tilted her head.

"Its your fault" He said.

"What?" She asked

"They followed you, and took us. Its all your fault!" Another voice growled. Danielle spun around to see her other brother, the shorter and shorter hair one. Charles Evans.

"What's my fault..?" Danielle asked.

"You know exactly what"

Danielle spun to her right, to see her Mother.

"Everything is all because of you, Danielle"

Danielle spun to her left, to her Dad. "Please, stop...saying that" She felt tears form in her eyes.

The Fake Charles staring yelling "If only you would have not gone back to those bloody sewers!"

"Those men wouldn't have followed you!" Fake Eric finished.

"N-No..it wasn't my fault..I can save you!" Danielle looked around at them all.

All of a sudden, thousands upon thousands of identical, purple glowing men was surrounding them all. Grabbing and taking her family away from her!

"No!" She tried to pull them back, but she was stuck. Like some invisible force was keeping her locked to her feet as all four of her family members was dragged away into the darkness, and everything went quiet and dark yet again

"NO!" Danielle screamed from the top of her lungs...

With a yelp Danielle found herself sitting up quickly and panting, covered in sweat. She wasn't in that weird dark place. She was sat up on someones bed. She looked down at herself, she still had on her Tigger PJ's and her Wranglers' ankle boots.

Danielle breathing quicken, as she remembered the events of..last night? A hour ago? A few minutes? She didn't even know.

Looking around, Danielle realised she was in one of the turtle's rooms. That's right, they come and rescued her!

Danielle felt a little relieved, as she remembered that the Kraang people hadn't taken her. But they still got her brothers and parents.

She swung her legs over the bed, and stood up shakily. She headed towards the door, needing a drink.

Slowly not to step or break anything, Dani's foot stepped on a skateboard she did not see, as she was flung over and landed straight on her back "Oh! Fu-"

She stopped as the door swung open, hitting her head hard in the process "OW!" She yelped, clutching her head and curling herself up into a little human ball.

Leo, who stood in the doorway to his room, quickly bent down and sat the girl up "Woah, Danielle, you alright?" He asked.

Danielle blinked a couple of times to get her vision back, then looked to Leo and smiled. "Am now" She let out a small laugh.

Leo let out a sign of relief, he then stood up to his feet, holding Dani's shoulders and pulled her up to her feet as well. He then wrapped his arms around her shoulders into a bone cracking hug "Oh, I'm so glad your okay!" He whisper yelled into her ear.

"Yeah. I'm good" She squeaked. She wrapped her arms around him, her hands resting on his shell that was behind him. "Hey, Leo what happened?"

Leonardo let go, letting her breath. His dark blue eyes looked down into Danielle's green ones. "Me and the guys, we come to get you. As we cleared off the Kraang, you was hyperventilating then you passed out in my arms. I thought there was something seriously wrong, even though Donnie kept assuring me you was actually okay"

Danielle nodded "Yeah, yeah I'm good" She bit her lip a little as it started to tremble "L-Leo" She whispered.

Leo looked back to Danielle, her eyes started to water, and tears formed in them. "Yeah?" He asked.

"W-what happened t...to my b-brothers?" She said quietly, hoping Leo would know.

"Oh...Danielle, I'm really don't know at all" He felt his heart twitch a little. He knew how Dani must have been feeling, she had just lost her brothers last night.

"Oh G-gosh" She felt her knees buckled from beneath her.

Leo quickly caught her by her torso, bringing her back to her feet. The best he could do was hug her tightly to his chest, to comfort her.

Danielle let her head fall against Leonardo's chest. She just cried, for what seemed like a forever in only a span of at least 3 minutes.

"Oh I must seem so silly" She quickly pulled out of Leo grasp and wiped her eyed quickly.

"Don't be stupid" He smiled "I know how to make you feel better?" He said, handing her a jacket that Casey had left behind the day before.

Danielle smiled "Really?" She said, slipping on Casey's jacket.

Leo nodded "Yeah. How about we-"

Leo was cut of when he youngest brother pushed him out the way and rushed towards Dani who stood a little confused in the middle of the room.

"Ohmygosh! Dani, your okay, dude! I thought you was deaaaaaaaad!" Mikey wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and spun a circle.

Danielle laughed a little "Woah, I'm good Mikey. Just feeling a little down that's all"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know how to cheer you up! Follow me!" He put her feet to the ground, grabbed her hands and pulled her out the door without another word.

Leo clenched his jaw a little "How many more times is this gonna happen!?" He growled.

Mikey dragged Danielle over to the kitchen "We could make a pizza! I have all the best ingredients, girl!" He grinned.

Danielle smiled "Okay, what are they?" She sniffed. Quickly wiping her nose with the sleeve of her jacket that Leo gave her.

"Pepperoni and cheese and pineapple slices and bacon-"

"Oh that sound lovely!" Danielle smiled.

"I haven't finished yet! And Jelly Beans and Red Ketchup, Sardines with a topping of Chilly Sauce!" Mikey grinned.

"Oh, well now it sounds even better" Danielle smiled, even if she felt a tiny bit grossed out at the same time.

"Wanna make it!?" Mikey yelled happily.

"Sure, if you want" Dani smiled.

"Oooh yeah boi!" Mikey seemed to giggle, not many other people would want to make this pizza with Mikey.

Danielle watched as Mikey run around there kitchen and grabbed all the ingredients they needed. At first, she wandered how they got all the food from above, but then figured that maybe April and Casey got them for them.

Danielle smiled and carefully rolled out the dough into a perfect circle, then covered it with tomato paste. She then watched in amusement as Mikey randomly placed his weird ingredients together, speaking to himself, saying things like "Oh dude, this is gonna be good!"

When he finished and Danielle placed it into their oven. She dusted her hands off by clapping them together then she turned to Mikey. "So what shall we do while we wait?"

Mikey smirked, a little bit evilly "Dr. Prankenstien is on the loose" He grinned, pulling Danielle into his bedroom without another word.

"Wait. Dr who now?" She asked.

"No not Doctor Who, dudette! Dr. Prankenstien!" He laughed.

"Prankenstien? Mikey your not gonna..prank your brothers are you?"

"Of course I am. Wait here" He pulled out a egg type of thing from his shell "Ninja smoke bombs" He explained as he slammed it into the ground, and with a bang of purple smoke, Mikey was gone.

Danielle stood there in awe as the smoke slowly disappeared "How did he-?"

"Do that?" Mikey grinned from behind, as he now appeared from the purple smoke.

Danielle jumped and then laughed "That is a cool trick, how do you- I want to do that!" She pointed at Mikey and squealed.

"Well you can, when you become a Kunoichi!" He nodded.

"A Kunoichi?" She asked.

"Yeah, don't you remember: A female ninja!" He grinned.

Danielle gave the turtle before her a weak smile "I see your excitement, Mikey. But I don't think I want to be trained anymore.."

Mikey gasped "Why not!?"

"I don't feel like being put through real good Ninja training, not when-" Danielle signed and just kept her eyes to the floor.

Mikey frowned a little "Don't worry, Dani, me and brothers will not rest until we find them!"

* * *

Eric's eyes slowly opened, he remembered being attacked by these weird guys. He hoped that his little sister kept herself locked away in her room and that they never found her.

He squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the brightness around him. The room he was in was really lit up. He realised he was chained down to a white table at his waist, ankles and wrists. He pulled against the weird bindings.

All of a sudden he heard a commotion from the door opposite him and in walk four of those weird men and his younger brother, Charles.

Charles was being dragged in. He looked pale and weak. His head lolled to one side as his feet was dragged behind him. His face was a little bloody, his short hair was sticky and full of dried blood. What was really strange to Eric was in different places around Charles head was a small amount of green glowing liquid, tricking from the same small places on his head from where the blood come from.

"Charles!" Eric growled. As the four men in suits shoved his brother on to a table next to him and the table automatically strapped Charles down.

"What did you do him!?" Eric yelled at one of the men.

"Kraang" The first man turned to another "The one known as Eric Evans demands the doing if what we are experimenting on the one known as Charles Evans"

Eric raised his eyebrows a little "Experiment!?" He yelled.

"Kraang thinks it would be unwise to tell Eric Evans what the experimenting that Kraang has done on Charles Evans" The second said.

Eric looked between the two in panic "What are you on about!" He demanded.

The first and second men walked over to Eric and gripped his shoulders when the metal straps automatically released him. "You, Eric Evans will be experimented yourself..like Charles Evans"

Eric widened his eyes and tried to pull away from their grasp. They was inhumanly strong! He turned his head behind him, to his brother "Charles wake up! Please wake up!"

Charles eyes slowly opened to look at his brother being dragged out the door, an hour or so earlier the same happened to him. "Eric!" He shouted, just as the doors shut behind them all.

Eric was pulled into another bright white room and strapped down on a pure white chair.

Two of the men left the room, leaving just Eric, weird guy one and two in the room.

The first guy, walked up to Eric and place a metal head cage type of thing on his head. It had a band round the top of his head, then around his chin, a small bit of metal between his teeth to stop him from shouting to loudly.

Eric struggled around this kinda heavy head piece. It didn't look nice at all, and Eric was nearly in passing out mode for how scared he actually was.

The second man, walked over to Eric. He had a syringe, containing a glowing bluey green liquid inside. The needle was about 3 inches long!

Second-Guy stood infront of Eric, and placed the needle in the small holes that was placed around the top of the metal band. He pushed it further and pierced through Eric skin. Muffled screams of pain could be heard as Second-Man slowly injected the strange liquid into Eric skull and brain.

Eric was in agony! After the syringe was empty they refilled it, and went to the next hole in the metallic band. This went on for a good half an hour, until the two guys had gone around Eric's head. Until Eric was near passing out.

This was where the Kraang, as Eric didn't know them, got one last syringe. They slapped his face to he awoke properly. Then placed the tip of the needle inches from his eye, to test their theory, of their experiment.

Eric widened his eyes and yelled out "STOP!" As his temper rose, so did all things metal around him. Eric's belt buckle flung across the room, hinges on some of the doors flung at the Kraang, and The Kraang themselves fell to the floor.

"Kraang, experiment on Eric Evans has been accomplished"

"Affirmative, Kraang. Now help Kraang on Kraangs feet"

The two guys stood up, looked to a very surprised looking Eric, who now hade a very painful headache.

* * *

Dani and Mikey hid behind the Sofa, an innocent Rapheal was sat the other side, reading a comic book. Danielle grinned at Mikey, both holding water balloons in their hands.

Dani told Mikey that adding pink sparkly glitter to the water would be even better, so Mikey did.

So when Danielle and Mikey stood up and each threw a glitter water balloon at Raph, they couldn't help but laugh as he stood up, turned around and was soaking wet, pink glitter covering his face and his shell.

"Mikey!" He growled.

Mikey and Dani both laughed "The Prankenstien's are on the lose!" Then the pair quickly legged it as a angry Rapheal ran after them.

Danielle laughed as they both hid in the kitchen as Rapheal, searched for her and Mikey, probably for revenge or something.

After a few minutes, Rapheal gave up and disappeared into his room somewhere. Mikey then opened the door of the bottom cupboard their was hiding in, he jumped out with Dani laughing.

"That was so fun!" Mikey grinned.

"Yeah, but the hiding space was just a little cramped" She laughed.

Mikey held a balloon tightly in his hand "So who shall be the next victim!" He said in a slow evil kind of voice.

"MIKEY!"

Both Danielle and Mikey jumped as an angry voice echoed around the lair. Looking behind them was Leonardo, he looked more angry that Raph did, and that was saying something.

"A word, Michelangelo" He growled, keeping his eyes from Danielle.

Mikey signed and walked away from Danielle's earshot with Leo. "Urm. Yeah?" He asked.

"You cheering up Danielle, by pranking Rapheal!" Leo looked down to Mikey.

"Yeah, so? It's working isn't it" Mikey shrugged.

"Yes, I suppose." He glanced around to Danielle who seemed bit happier than earlier on this morning. "But I know you Mikey, don't even think about pranking me"

"Aww, is Leo afraid of getting embarrassed infront of Dani?" Mikey laughed.

Leonardo felt his cheeks heat up a little. "No I am not. Its actually because I'm going to be trying to meditate. Now, promise Mikey?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, whatever. Will just get Donnie instead" Mikey smiled.

"Good" He still said in his stern, leader voice. Then he turned on his foot and walked into the training room.

Mikey skipped back over to Danielle. She smiled and then asked "So whose the next victim them?"

"My Mikey senses saaaay. Leo!" He laughed evilly.

"You sure?" Danielle raised an eyebrow "He look a bit annoyed with you just then, and you haven't even pranked him yet"

Mikey made a 'Pfft' noise "No dude, Leo's cool" He then filled up another balloon with water, and pink sparkly glitter and gave it to Dani. "Lets go!"

The two crept as silently as possible into the dojo. Mikey flipped inside all ninja like while Dani simply tip toed in as quiet as she possibly could.

As Leo has said earlier, he was sat in the middle of the dojo on his knees. A small faint white line lit around him.

Danielle paused as she saw Leo meditating. "Wow.." She whispered staring in awe at Leonardo.

Mikey made a shushing noise, as he walked around the edge of the room.

The line around Leo flickered and disappeared, he growled and opened his eyes, glaring towards Mikey. "Mikey! I told you-!"

Mikey gasped and jumped upwards, hiding as quickly as possible before Leo even noticed. While Dani awkward jumped behind the tree and stayed there.

Leo growled, knowing Mikey would most likely try and toss a balloon at him. He glared around, going ninja stealth mode, he new exactly where his brother was hiding.

Danielle kept as quiet as possible until. "ARGH! LEO-" Her eyes was wide, and staring into the blade of one of Leonardo's Katana's.

Leo's eyes was white, until he then realized that he nearly attacked Danielle instead of Mikey. He blinked and quickly placed his Katana back on his shell. "Dani! I'm sorry, I thought you was Mikey"

Danielle started in shook, it was very scary to see Leonardo, eyes white and angry, pointing his katana at you.

"Danielle? You alright?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, bending down just a little, so he was eye to eye with her.

Danielle looked into Leo's eyes, he looked generally sorry and it made Dani giggle a little. She then started to laugh and shrugged it off. "It's okay, Leonardo! I feel sorry if you have any enemies!"

Leo tilted his head "Huh?"

"You literally just scared the hell outta me. But, your enemies will crap themselves if you do that to them!" She laughed.

Leonardo shrugged "If you say so" He laughed a little.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey jumped out of the tree, and throw about 3 water balloons down on Leo's head before he could block them.

Leo growled a little and spat a small amount of water out his mouth. "Mikey!" He growled.

Mikey laughed in victory "Yeah, son! 2 out of 3 Turtles!" He then ran out of the dojo, leaving the pair behind.

Danielle watched Mikey leave then looked back to Leo "Okay, that was weird-" She paused, looking at Leo's drenched self, with an occasional patch of pink sparkles. She chocked on her laughter, making Leo soon laugh as well.

Danielle stopped laughing after a few seconds and handed Leo her water glitter balloon "Go on Leo, I know you want to"

Leo nodded "Yeah...I do" Then he ran out the dojo, planning revenge on Mikey.

Danielle smiled and was going to leave the the dojo when she heard her name being called.

"Danielle, are you okay?" The voice, came from the Turtles wise Sensei.

"Urm, yeah I'm good" She smiled, turning to face the Rat and bowing a little to him.

"Michelangelo informed me, that you wish not to start Ninjitsu training with me anymore" He frowned just a little.

Danielle tried to think when Mikey left her side to even tell the Rat about her choice of training to be a Kunoichi, but nothing come to mind. Apart when Mikey disappeared into the Ninja Smoke Bomb...but he was back in seconds!

Splinter chuckled a little "I can see your confusion, Danielle. Mikey is very fast, and also can talk very fast if he wants to"

Dani smiled a little "Right, I see." She then bit her lip and looked down a little "Sorry, Master Splinter. I can see you looked rather excited to train me-"

"Excited? Yes. Although its very hard work, Danielle" He still looked sad than Danielle didn't want to continue.

"Sorry, again. I do want to be a Kunoichi and all-" Yet again, Splinter interrupted.

"Then why not train then?" He asked.

"Well..I don't know. I didn't think I be in the mood.." She shrugged.

"You seemed in the mood to soak Rapheal" He smiled.

Danielle smiled a little "Yeah, that was kinda fun..urm, he isn't gonna kill me later, is he?"

"No. But he might kick your butt" Splinter laughed, speaking from Mikey's words.

"Aww..damn Rapheal and his amazing Ninja skills" Dani smiled.

"You know, Ninjitsu isn't used for 'kicking butts', but if your sure you don't want to be a Kunoichi anymore.." The Rat signed, turned on his heel and started to walk to his room.

Danielle thought through the Sensei's words for a moment. Kicking butts sounds awesome. "Wait!" She yelled.

Splinter turned around, like he didn't know what Dani was about to say, with a smile on his face. "Yes, Danielle?"

"Okay, I'll do it!" Dani smiled, hoping to kick some Kraang ass for taking her Family.

"Great! Training will start tomorrow"

"But you said that last night!" Danielle whined.

"And you don't talk back to your Sensei" He smiled a little.

Danielle frowned "Urgh. Fine. See you later!" She waved goodbye, turned around and walked straight into some turtles chest. "Ouch!"

Donnie laughed a little and balanced her by her shoulders "I finished your new TPhone" He smiled.

"Thanks, Donnie!" She smiled, taking it from him.

"No problem, Dani!" He shrugged.

"Oh yeah, just a warning. Mikey wil-" Danielle was cut off as she suddenly was soaked in pink glittery water, as was Donnie.

Mikey burst out laughing, standing behind Donnie, clutching his stomach.

Danielle yelped as her T Phone started fizzing out and she dropped it to the floor. You think Donnie would have made then water proof.

Donnie stared at Dani, trying not to look angry. He slowly turned around to Mikey and his whole head looked like it was on fire "MIKEY! NOW I HAVE TO MAKE ANOTHER T PHONE!"

Dani bit her lip, brushing the wet hair away from her face. "Don't worry, about it Donnie, I can buy one instea-"

Donnie turned to Danielle "Its okay, Dani. I honestly don't mind!" He then grabbed the broken T phone and chased after Mikey.

Danielle groaned, looking down at herself. Great, her Pyjamas and Casey's jacket was now soaked, and she didn't have any spare clothes here. She pouted to herself and walked out into kitchen, the pizza not being cooked yet, she looked around for the nearest turtle. Rapheal was sat back on his place on the sofa.

"Hey, Rapheal?" She walked up cautiously.

Rapheal jumped a little, expecting another water balloon. Realising that Mikey had also got Dani as a victim he chuckled and went back to reading his comic.

"So...do you guys maybe, or not, have clothes...that are not wet" Danielle shrugged a little bit.

"Well, we don't actually wear clothes, if you haven't noticed..but I think Mikey has this huge pair of dirty underwear in his room" Rapheal also shrugged.

"Eh..no I'll pass, thanks" She scrunched up her face. "Do you think we could go get my clothes, from my home?" She asked.

Raph peered over the top of his comic "Sensei said that you're not aloud outside, because it's too dangerous..." Rapheal looked into Danielle's puppy eye face, he tried to resist but signed "Fine. But make it quick, I don't want to get caught by Sensei"

"Yay! Thanks Rapheal!" She squealed and hugged Raph around the neck from behind the sofa.

"Urm, what's going on?"

Raph and Dani looked behind themselves to see Donnie stood there, he look wet a little still, but had got rid of the pink glitter. "W-we...urm was just-" Danielle stuttered.

"Me and Dani was going to get her some clothes from her place" Raph said simply, putting down his comic finally.

"Oh. You know that sensei said that-"

"Yes, we know Donnie, but she'll freeze otherwise, and who want to stay in Pajamas and...Casey jacket?" He laughed a little.

Donnie nodded "I guess so, but I'll come to."

Rapheal and Donatello both snuck into the dojo where Leo was yet again meditating. Donnie grabbed his bo staff while Raph got his Sai's because you'll never know when you need them.

The three crept out onto the train line and down the sewers for a good few minutes, until Rapheal started to climb one of the ladders, followed by Donnie then Danielle.

They climbed up onto the streets, Rapheal and Donnie, hid straight into the shadows, while Danielle still stood in the sunlight. "It's not too dangerous for you two to be out in daytime, is it?"

"No it's okay, Dani. Most people are too busy to look to the rooftops anyway" Donnie smiled, then put an arm around her waist and jumped up the building, following Raph.

Danielle groaned a little "Yeah. This is so comfortable" She rubbed her sides when Donnie placed her to her feet.

"How far Donnie?" Rapheal asked, facing the two.

"Hmm..well I would say about 1.3 miles exactly from here" He shrugged like it was not weird he knew where Dani's apartment was.

"Okay, that's not creepy" Danielle laughed a little.

"Don't worry his not stalking you, Dani. His stalking April" Rapheal grinned.

"I'm not! I just know where she lives, in fact we all do!" Donnie growled.

"Whatever you say. I don't think Dani's gonna keep up..Want me to carry you?" Rapheal asked her.

"I'll do it" Donnie offered quickly, picking Danielle up bridal style before she even had a choice.

"Wow, Donnie. Didn't know you would have two crushes" He said sarcastically.

Donnie growled a little, he knew that Leo liked Danielle, but couldn't say anything infront of Danielle herself.

They started to run and leap across the rooftops, for a good ten minutes. Everytime Donnie jumped Dani clung to his chest, not looking down with her eyes closed, occasionally muttering "Don't drop me.."

Rapheal stopped suddenly as he saw two figures jumping towards them "Donnie, watch it!"

They both stopped and hid behind a part of the building's roof. But as they looked around the corner it was only Casey and April doing their date/Vigilanting

Donnie gasped and quickly pushed Danielle towards Rapheal, who quickly caught her before she fell. "Hey April!" He rubbed the back of his head, hoping April didn't see him holding Danielle.

"Hey Donnie, what you guys doing?" April asked.

Casey crossed his arms "And can it hurry up, were in the middle of a date"

Donatello seemed to look like he would glitch, if he was a robot "Y-your what-"

"No we are not, Casey" April smiled at Casey though.

Rapheal tried not to laugh at the scene before him and Danielle stood back to her feet and just watched.

Before Donnie and Casey glares would go further on, Danielle suddenly thought of something "Hey April?" She asked, causing the 3 to look at her curiously.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Didn't- Did you guys not here the Kraang guys last night?" She asked, seems April lived next door she was sure she would have heard all the commotion yesterday.

"Kraang?" April looked at Donnie for an explanation "When was this?" She asked.

"In my parents apartment yesterday, I thought you guys would have heard" Danielle said.

"Me and Casey was vigilanting last night, sorry Danielle, is everyone alright, your parents and brothers?"

"They got took by the Kraang" Donnie signed "We didn't even know..."

Casey raised an eyebrow "Not vigilanting, another date actually" He mumbled.

"My gosh!" April ignored Casey "What happened?"

"I don't know, I got home like normal and I heard shouting...and they was taking them...and they tried to take me" She looked to the floor.

"Leo and us got their in time to save Danielle, but we have no idea where they took her brothers" Rapheal grumbled.

"That's terrible!" April frowned, walking over to Dani and giving her a hug. "Er..why are you..wet?" She jumped back quickly.

"Oh, that was Mikey's fault..." Danielle laughed.

Casey started to laugh "Ahaha! Your all covered in glitter!"

"Shut up, Casey" Rapheal growled.

"It's cool Raph, I was- Hey is that my jacket?" Casey pointed to Danielle.

"Oh, yeah..Leo gave it to me, I was quite cold..and" She quickly pulled it off "Here"

"I wasn't asking for it back, Yellow. You do look cold" Casey laughed, tossing it back to her.

"Thanks" She slipped it back on.

"Anyways, this was fun, but me and April have to get back to our date" He grinned.

April smiled and just rolled her eyes, while Donnie looked like steam was shooting out his ears.

"See you guys later" April waved, as her and Casey jumped onto the next rooftop.

"Their on a date!" Donnie yelled "Why!"

"Maybe because they both like each other, Donnie" Rapheal rolled his eyes "And what was all that about earlier! Throwing Dani at me"

"I what-" Donnie paused looking around to Raph and Dani. He suddenly remembered what he did when he saw April and gasped "Oh..jeez, sorry Danielle, I didn't mean to.." He trailed off.

Danielle shrugged and smiled "It's okay, Donnie. Just glad Rapheal was actually their to catch me" Danielle signed a little as Donnie apologized again then started to plan the root to her apartment. She hated that she still liked Donnie, she had only knew him for a few days...but she just liked his nerdyness, and the way he is but she had a slight suspicion that Leo lik-

"Hey Dani" Rapheal clicked his fingers infront of her face "You alright?"

Dani shook her head "Yeah, sorry I was daydreaming..."

"Alright, so you cool with me carrying you instead of lover boy over there" Rapheal asked.

"Sure whatever, hopefully soon enough I can run and leap myself " She laughed.

Raph nodded and picked her up bridal style, again everytime he leaped Dani squealed and buried her head into Raph's chest.

When they stopped and Dani was back to her feet. They was opposite her building. Nothing looked abnormal, it didn't even look like anyone heard the commotion in her apartment.

"Want us to come with you?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, yeah please" She nodded.

Rapheal picked her up again and him and Donnie jumped onto the fire escape, just outside her bedroom window which was slightly open. Raph bent down and slid the window up, stepping in after Dani, Donnie following him.

"Oh gosh.." Danielle looked around her room. Her wardrobe was on its side, clothes spread all over the floor "Ah!" Danielle ran over to her shelf, her books! They was all over the floor, and looked damaged "No...Harry Potter" She frowned.

Donnie patted her shoulder "Its okay, Dani. I could fix them for you"

"You can't fix books, Donnie. Thanks for the offer though" She signed, picking up half of the Order of the Phoenix, flicking through the pages a little then tossing it onto her broken bed.

Danielle looked back to her books shelf. The Hobbit and Lord Of The Rings was all blown to bits. So was the Divergent book she hadn't even read yet and her Hunger games books. She signed, luckily she hadn't bought the Game of Thrones one yet..

"Woah.." Donnie and Dani looked to her door and walked out into the living area to see Rapheal looking around. "I didn't realise how wrecked this place was"

Danielle widened her eye's looking around. There was bits of wall and broken chairs and tables everywhere. It look like World War 3 had just happened then finished.

Donnie signed "We really are sorry, Dani...I can't even imagine how you must feel. I mean, this is your home"

"Yeah, for nearly a week...but still, I was getting used to the place and we was gonna make...new f-family memories...and-" Danielle paused to start sobbing and she fell down to the floor, leaning against the over turned sofa. She wrapped her arms around her legs and put her head in her knees.

Rapheal quickly looked to Donnie to comfort her, he didn't know how to handle a crying female, but he was pretty sure Donnie did.

Donatello sat next to Danielle, he waited a few seconds before putting an arm around her waist, cuddling her slightly, she leaned into his chest and just cried. She had been trying all day not to burst into tears, but she couldn't stop herself.

Raph nodded to Donnie, and went into Dani's room. Where he picked up one of her bags and started to pack some of her clothes for her.

"Hey, come on Dani. It's gonna be alright" Donnie frowned.

"No..No it's not! I'm never gonna see my brother's again!" She cried.

"Sure you are, we know most the Kraang places, and we going to search for your family straight away. We promise that." Donnie said.

"Really?" Danielle whisper asked, lifting her head up and wiping away her stupid tears.

"Of course we will. You know that" He smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I am so pathetic..crying again" Danielle sniffed, and stood up to her feet.

"No Dani, your not pathetic. Your only missing your family" Donatello stood up as well.

Danielle crossed her arms and shrugged "Yeah, I guess so" Danielle looked around the kitchen before walking into her room, Donatello following behind her.

Rapheal looked up as the pair walked in "Is this bag okay to use, Dani?" He asked, holding up a Gryffindor backpack.

Danielle smiled, at least that wasn't destroyed "Yeah, yeah that's cool to use!"

Danielle took the bag from Rapheal and grabbed as many socks and underwear as she could and shoved it into the bottom of her bag. Then a couple of jeans, tops, jumpers and a variety of Pajama's. She then packed her toothbrush and some toothpaste, which then filled up her bag and she could not fit anything else in at all.

Rapheal was busy looking through Danielle's DVDs while Donatello was on lookout. Danielle walked over to Rapheal, her backpack over her shoulder when she suddenly realised something "Oh my god" She stared at a DVD that was in Raph's hand.

"What?" He asked.

"I've...you sound exactly like this guy, only more American and less English" Danielle pointed to the DVD cover.

"I've never seen this movie before" Rapheal shrugged.

"Okay, just say one thing for me, yeah?"

"Alright. What?" He asked.

"Say; Potatoes! Boil 'em mash 'em stick 'em in a stew" Danielle put on her best Samwise Gamgee voice.

"Alright. Potatoes, boil them mash them stick them in a stew?" Rapheal said slowly.

"Oh my God! You sound exactly like Samwise!" Danielle giggled a little. "Okay, say: It's like in the great stories' Mr. Frodo, the ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were"

Rapheal stared at Danielle a little, clearly not amused. "How about we watch your stupid movie instead?"

"Well, okay fine." She signed picking up the three Lord of The Rings films. She then saw her Harry Potter boxset, she didn't care if the Turtles liked wizards and loads of fantasy. Because watching these two marathons from when Danielle was younger, well it was her adventure. Sticking with Frodo and Harry, to the end of all things. She picked them up to, the Turtles would just have to watch them with her.

"You ready to go Dani?" Donnie called out.

"Urm, hang on" She grabbed a normal shoulder bag from the floor and shoved in all 8 Harry Potter films and all 3 Lord of the Rings films. It was a big bag, but when Danielle spotted her Marvel flims she groaned. "Sorry Marvel" She then hopped out her window onto the fire escape with Raph and Donnie.

Rapheal picked up Danielle and hopped onto the roof tops, jumping and running with Donatello along side him.

It was a good few minutes until Rapheal skidded to a halt on one building. He look to Donnie who looked just as cautious as he did. "What's a matter?" Danielle asked.

Rapheal placed Danielle to her feet and grasped his pair of Sai's while Donnie bought out his Bo Staff.

"What's a matter- Is it the Kraang?" She asked.

Rapheal was just gonna answer her when he feminine voice spoke out. "You know, you don't usually see turtles hanging out in daylight"

"Karai" Rapheal grumbled, grabbing Danielle and quickly shoving her behind him and Donnie.

"Hi, Rapheal." She smiled.

Danielle peered between the two's heads. The girl, as Rapheal called her, Karai was quite tall with very short black hair but blonde at the back. She was slim and dressed in black ninja clothes, she also had a blade placed on her back. Behind her stood a giant slimy pink fish thing and a giant werewolf dog. And about 20 of these ninjas with a foot symbol on them.

"Guys...whats going on?" She whispered. "Who are they?"

"Oh, were not the Kraang. But there looking for you, and that means Shredder want you" Karai smirked.

Danielle was just gonna asked who Shredder was when the giant black wolf thing roared out "Foolish turtles. We shall pound you"

"Hey, that's funny Razor. Seems we use to call you Dogpound" Rapheal laughed.

All of a sudden Razor rushed towards the three. He hit all of them, watching them fall backwards off the building.

Danielle screamed, she felt her body collide with something while in mid air. Opening her eyes she saw Rapheal was holding her against his chest, his shell facing the ground "No Raph! Your shell!" She yelled out, but it was too late, Raph had bounced onto the floor and rolled beside a dumpster.

Danielle groaned and knelt on her knees "Raph...you alright?"

"I've been worse" He cracked his shoulders and stood up, waiting for the Foot to come down and fight.

"Dani, you stay there" Donatello pushed her down beside the dumpster. "Don't be seen"

Danielle nodded and kept as quiet as possible as the bad guys jumped down from the building.

Rapheal attacked straight at Fishface. Hitting him in the face with his fist then his Sai collided with his tiny little blades. Rapheal growled and pushed against Fishface.

"I'm going to chop you up into turtle soup" Xever smirked.

"Not before I turn you into a Sushi meal!" Rapheal growled.

Donatello was charged at by Razor, who picked Donnie up by his Bo Staff and flung him against the wall. Donnie winced and quickly jumped out the way as Razor's fist come hurtling towards him. Donnie quickly spun around, jumped up and hit Donnie straight on his stupid head.

The fight carried on for a few minutes, Rapheal beat up a lot of footbots, while Donnie fought mostly Razor and Fishface...or got beat up by Razor and Fishface. None of them seemed to think what happened to Karai until.

"Everyone stop! Before I cut the girl"

Rapheal and Donatello spun around and saw Karai holding Danielle infront of her, by the dumpster, her knife to her throat.

"Call Leonardo, and your little friend here will not get hurt!"

* * *

**Okay, thanks for reading and sticking to this story seems I haven't updated for ageeees. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Foot Clan

**Thanks to Blackrose3109 and cartoon lover 2016 for favouriting and following!**

**Reviews:**

**WOLFJADE28: I'm glad it was worth the wait! Yeah that was a doozie cliffhangar! I'll try not make them so mean next time ;) I shall help by posting this quicker than the last!**

**guest (Guest)( Chapter 2): Thanks!**

**guest (Guest): Thank you! Hope this was sooner enough for you! Oh Leo's gonna be mad XD Especially at Karai.**

Chapter 9: The Foot Clan

* * *

"Don't do it!" Danielle yelled. Raph looked to Donnie, they looked like they was talking to each other in their minds.

Donnie sighed and lowered his Bo Staff. "No Donnie! It would be a trap for Leo! And you know it!" Danielle yelled.

Donnie ignored Danielle and grabbed his T Phone from his belt. He then clicked on 'Captain Ryan' and called Leo.

"Hello?" Leo voice come through Donatello's T Phone.

"Leo, it's Donnie. Urm you need to come above ground.."

Leo growled. "I was trying to meditate Donatello!"

Donnie sighed. "Leo. This is important!"

"What could be possibly more important than me practising my meditating?" He asked.

Rapheal rolled his eyes and grabbed Donnie's T Phone. "Leo! Karai has Danielle!"

There was a silence then Leo spoke. "Don't move!" Leo then turned off his T Phone and started to run out the Dojo. Why did Karai have Danielle for? He really felt like ganking her now.

"Yo Leo! Where you going man?" Mikey asked as Leo grabbed his Katana's.

"Get your weapons, Mikey! We gotta go save Danielle!" Leo already threw Mikey Nunchucks at him.

"Wait? Save her?" Mikey widened his eyes. "How do you know she needs saving bro?"

"Donnie and Raph called, Karai has her. Now come on! Donnie sent me coordinates on his T Phone" Leonardo rushed towards the way out. Leaping over the banisters, and running down the old train track.

"Waaaaait!" Mikey yelled, making himself more aerodynamic, leaning low with his arms behind himself. "You do realise this could be a trap for you!"

"Of course it is. But what else can we do?" Leonardo sighed, climbing up a ladder and jumping out and already climbing a building before Mikey had a chance to even replace the man hole lid.

It didn't take long for Leonardo and Michelangelo to stand over their brothers, the Foot and Danielle on the nearby building. Leo nodded at Mikey and jumped down off the building infront of Karai. Mikey jumping down next to Rapheal.

"Let her go Karai!" Leo held out his Katana.

"Hi Leonardo. Been a while hasn't it?" She grinned, keeping her blade to Danielle's throat.

"I don't care what you want with me, but Danielle is no part of this!" Leonardo yelled.

"Oh, but heres the best thing. She's a major part of this." Karai grinned.

Leonardo frowned a little. "What do you mean?"

"You Turtles don't know anything, do you? The Kraang want her, just like April. So The Shredder wants to know why" She explained.

"Urm, maybe because they took her family!" Leonardo argued.

"Oh, I think there's a bigger reason than that. I think it's because she friends with you, and all your friends seem to get hurt. Don't they, Leo?" She laughed.

Leonardo growled a little. "Let her go, Karai."

"Rahzar!" Karai completely ignored Leonardo. "Let's go."

The big black wolf like thing pushed past the Turtles and stood at Karai's side.

Leonardo and his brothers waited for them to let go of Danielle. But this was the Foot and they didn't have there hopes up.

"See you around, Leonardo." Karai said. Rahzar then hoisted Danielle over his shoulder and they jumped up onto the nearby building.

"NO!" Leonardo shouted, jumping after them. "Karai!"

Donatello, Rapheal and Mikey all followed their brother and chased the Foot and Karai as fast as they could.

"Leo!" Rapheal shouted. Pulling his Leader back by his shell. The four brothers, stayed put on the rooftop, all catching their breath after a few minutes of chasing the Foot and losing them. "There is nothin' we can do now.." Rapheal sighed.

"Yes there is." Leonardo argued. "We know where they took her. Shredder's Liar, we should go straight there."

Donatello sighed. "Raph's right."

"For once." Michelangelo grumbled, receiving a punch from said turtle.

"Leo. We should go back to sensei. He'll know what to do" Rapheal said.

There was a pause while Leonardo hesitated. "Fine"

* * *

"Put me down!" Danielle yelled for what must had been the hundredth time.

The giant black wolf, Rahzar just growled. He followed Karai, up a few steps and into a tall building, through the doors. They stopped in one big room, that looked like water underneath it.

Danielle was dumped in the middle of the floor. The others then stood opposite each other, but facing. Like they was creating a walk way, and Danielle was in the middle of it.

Just then, the doors that everyone just walked in was swung open. Danielle heard heavy footsteps from behind her.

She turned her head slightly to see a tall man, in sliver armour and a black cloak. His helmet covered her face, only to see his eyes. Danielle guessed this was the Foots Leader.

Each person or Footbot bowed as he walked passed them. Rahzar bowed saying. "Master Shredder" The fish thing, Fishface, bowed saying. "Master Shredder." The bots just bowed and made a slight beeping sound.

Danielle just sat at the end of the line, as Shredder got closer. The girl Karai, bowed as he stood next to her. "Father."

Danielle widened her eyes. Father!? Karai was daughter of the head of the foot clan!? Was she like SIC or something?

"Karai. Who is this?" Shredder looked down in disgust at Danielle.

"Up on your feet girl!" Rahzar pulled Danielle up by her shoulders, standing her on her feet.

"This father, is Danielle Evans. The girl that the Kraang wish to have" Karai explained.

"The Evans girl?" Shredder turned to Danielle.

Danielle nodded awkwardly. "The Kraang?" Everyone looked at her. "They took my family! Do you know why?" She asked.

"How do I know, you foolish girl!?" Shredder half yelled, making Danielle jump.

"Jeez. I was only asking" Danielle shrugged.

The Shredder pushed past Danielle, causing her to fall on her backside. Shredder sat down onto throne? Danielle started to giggle. He had a Iron Throne.

"What's so funny!?" Karai snarled.

Danielle shrugged and stood back to her feet. "Something you wouldn't understand. Doesn't look like you read books Karai."

Karai just ignored the girl and turned to her Father. "Father, want did you want with her?"

"The location of the Turtles lair"

Danielle widened her eyes. "Oh them guys? I only just met them today, I didn't even know they had a secret lair or whatever."

"Liar!" Karai shouted. "We've been watching you for days! I saw the Turtles save you from the Kraang!"

Danielle sighed, her lie did not work. "Well, why would I tell you?"

"Take her to the brigs Karai" Shredder said boredly. "Xever will know what to do."

Danielle widened her eyes, as the Fishface walked towards her.

* * *

"So what do we do, Sensei?"

"Hmm. Rapheal was right in coming to me first. You must plan out how to rescue Danielle" Splinter spoke.

"Plan out?" Leonardo sighed. "Sensei, I knew where they took her, why couldn't we have just chased the foot to his Lair?"

"Because that would have been a poor choice" Splinter said.

"Okay, we will figure out a plan." Leonardo nodded as his Sensei finally walked away.

"So what's the plan Leo?" Donatello asked.

"I've haven't really got one. Just gonna wing it." Leonardo shrugged running out the lair.

"Wait Leo!" Rapheal grabbed hold of him. "We need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan: Attack" He then run infront of his brother's down the sewers.

"Did he just, quote Ironman from the Avengers?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah. Weird." Donatello nodded.

"What's weird is that his acting like Ironman, and not a leader." Rapheal spoke.

"And you know why that is." Donnie sighed.

"No." Mikey looked curiously to his brothers.

Rapheal sighed. "He likes Danielle! His not thinking straight."

"Oh..." Mikey said, as his two brothers ran after Leo down the sewers. "So Leo's actually Captain America!" Mikey run to Raphael side. "Does that make you The Hulk?"

Rapheal growled and pushed Mikey over. "I'll take that as a yes!" He groaned, rubbing his head as he stood back up.

* * *

Leonardo jumped ahead as his brothers couldn't be going any slower at this rate. Did they not understand that Danielle was in possible danger!?

"Psst. Leonardo!"

Leonardo skidded to a halt and looked left to see Karai, hiding in the shadows. He growled, and jumped over to her. Pushing her immediately against the water tank that she stood by. "What do you want!?"

"Oh Leonardo, I knew you would take this route to the lair." Karai smiled.

"I've had enough Karai! What do you want with Danielle!?" Leonardo growled.

"What's wrong? You wasn't this mad when I got April that one time. Wasn't Donatello this-.." Karai trailed off. She widened her eyes a little and stared at Leo. He liked her. Leonardo has a crush on Danielle..But Karai secretly likes Leonardo, oh the girl was gonna pay when Karai gets home.

"You fancy the girl?" Karai started to laugh.

Leonardo just narrowed his eyes at her. "What's so amusing to you?"

"Can't you see Leo? Shes a human girl, she could pick any boy she wishes, why would she go with a mutant turtle?"

Leo narrowed his eyes still then pushed Karai away. "You better get back to you Father, before we do."

"Oh I will. I know a shortcut." She winked and leaped off the building, disappearing into the darkness.

Leonardo quickly joined his brothers, as they finally had caught up. "Hey Leo? Where was you?"

"I thought I saw something." He lied. "Nevermind, lets go!" He continued on to Shredders Lair.

* * *

"I'll never...tell you!" Danielle cried.

"Oh, you will." Xever smirked, slashing her across the face with his blade.

Danielle yelled and immediately pressed her hands across her cheeks, blood already slipping through her fingers.

"Location of the Turtles hideout. Now little girl." Xever demanded.

Dani just kept her mouth shut,not even bothering to answer the over-sized fish this time. In her head though she was crying in pain, her cheeks was burning her! It really stung, but at least she had enough sense not to show weakness to a fish.

"Your makin' me very angry, girl!" Xever clutches his blade in his fin like hands.

"Oh sorry, didn't realise you was the Hulk. Do you turn into a even bigger greener fish when your angry?" She sniggers a little, hiding her pain.

"AAEGH!" Xever yells angrily, he goes to punch or hit her but is stopped my a small gloved hand.

"What..Karai! What are you doin'?"

Karai pushed past Xever. "If she cant be broke physically, maybe emotionally will work." She grinned scarily at Danielle.

"I don't think-" Xever started but Karai cut him off.

"She's a girl, Xever. Emotions will crush her.." Karao grinned again.

Danielle gulped. She still would not speak though.

Xever ran off, leaving Karai to her Kunoichi skills.

* * *

"Nearly there guys!" Leonardo yelled.

The four brothers leaped onto the building next to Shredders Lair. Leo nodded to Rapheal, Rapheal understood and jumped down taking out the two foot bot guards with ease. The three then jumped down next to him.

Running around the back the building. Donnie picked lock the back door that lead straight into the dungeon/basement of the lair.

They followed Donatello's map from his T Phone. It was following Danielle's GPS on her old phone, while he was still currently re-re making her a T Phone.

Leonardo ran down past his brothers when he heard quiet crys from the end cell.

"Danielle!" He yelled.

Mikey gasped, halting to a stop, causing Rapheal and Donnie too.

They looked into the cell. Danielle was curled up in the corner, her hair had dried blood in it. She was chained by her wrist to the floor.

Danielle looked up. Her eyes red and a little puffy. "Has she been crying?" Michelangelo whispered. "Aw..man.."

Leonardo kicked down the door quickly and let Donatello pick the bonds of her wrist.

Danielle immediately leaped up and wrapped her arms around Leonardo's neck. "I'm so sorry...I didn't see it before."

Leonardo patted her back. "I'm not sure what your on about.."

"What happened..who done that to you?" Rapheal asked

"Karai..." Danielle sniffled a little.

"I knew we cant trust 'er! Can't you see that now, Leo?" Rapheal growled.

Leonardo ignored her brother, as Danielle started to speak.

"Leonardo, I think I kinda owe you something.." She trailed off.

"What is-"

Danielle leant up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his.

Leo was so shocked he just stood their at first! Then he wrapped his arms around her waist, and started to kiss her back.

"Woah! Dude! Get a room" Mikey made a gagging noise.

The two quickly pulled apart, both red in the face as the three brothers watching them.

"What did Karao do to you?" Donatello asked.

"You have no idea." She smiled.

* * *

**Okay that's it sorry! I really wanted it to be longer but I have so incredibly busy and I am currently writing a story for one of my goods friends on here! She's a amazing! And she knows who she is!**

**I was thinking of writing Karai's little torture in the next chapter as a flash back or something? Don't worry, its not gonna be gory and bad. Would you guys be interested into reading it?**

**Lastly I would be really appreciated for some reviews! I worked really hard last time and only got a few. Of course you do not have to, but I have absolutely no idea if anyway but the few who review like it or not.**  
**Thanks for reading! Until (Hopefully early) next** time!


End file.
